VUELVE A MI
by MCGrandchester
Summary: ! Después de que Candy se diera cuenta que su mejor amigo era su tío abuelo y el amor de su infancia, sucederán cosas que harán que la vida de la pecosa cambie por un joven que pide: vuelve a mí.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de candy candy pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Kyoko Mysuki e Igarashi.

La creación de este fic es solamente con fines de entretenimiento, y por supuesto mostrarles mi final feliz, n.n

Capítulo 1: El tío abuelo en el hogar de Pony

Después de que Albert se presentara como el tío abuelo William y posteriormente a la merienda en donde descubrió que el era su príncipe de la colina lo invito a quedarse a dormir en el hogar de pony a lo cual después de vacilar un rato y a las insistencias de cierta pecosa acepto. Sin poder conciliar el sueño un par de rubios se encontraban en sus respectivas recámaras mirando las estrellas pero ninguna en específica meditando cada suceso de sus vidas y que sería de ellas , hasta que los valientes, pese a la noche fría que se suscitaba aunque era primavera , decidieron caminar para poder encontrar una paz dentro de sus seres cada uno por su camino hacia el mismo destino: su querido padre árbol.

Recargada en el dichoso árbol la ojiverde se encontraba con los parpados bajos aspirando el suave aroma de la colina. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos se mantuvo así hasta que una presencia la sorprendió Abriendo los ojos lentamente se encontró con una tierna mirada azul celeste que la cuestionaría.

\- ¿ Que haces tan tarde Candy? La noche es fría y puedes resfriarte.

\- Albert, yo solo necesitaba refrescar mi mente.

\- ¿ Y no podrías haberla refrescado adentro?

\- Si pero… - analizando la situación, para poder zafarse de, decidió realizar las mismas preguntas al rubio al que con una mirada inquisitiva diría - … lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿ que es lo que hace mi tío abuelo tan tarde aquí afuera, acaso no es él , el que podría resfriar?

\- Candy, tu tío lo único que hace es cuidarte además debes de respetar y obedecer a tus mayores. Así cuéntame ¿Cómo te has sentido?

\- ¿ Sentirme? ¿acerca de que?

\- No quiero ser imprudente, pero me preocupas, el que no vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, digo todo es reciente, pero quiero que sepas que el tiempo lo cura todo y que siempre contaras conmigo y estaré para ti cuando lo necesites.

\- Gracias Albert, sabes por lo mismo aun no estoy preparada para hablar pero créeme que cuánto lo esté serás el primero en saberlo, y también puedes contar conmigo.

Hola soy MCGrandchester, soy nueva aquí, estoy iniciando este proyecto, estuve batallando mucho porque no sabia como publicar una historia, este fic es para mostrarles mi final feliz, pero una ayudita no me haría mal, de verdad estaria muy agradecida con todos aquellos que esten dispuest s a ayudarme. Espero poder publicar seguido y crear una gran historia para ustedes. En sí esta es la primera parte de un capítulo cuando Albert habla con Candy.

Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola estoy de regreso por aquí , les traigo la continuación de la conversación entre Albert y Candy, se que tal vez son cortos los capítulos, créanme que me encantaría tener tiempo para compartirles mis ideas en un libro entero, y hacer capítulos super largos pero no tengo mucho tiempo, lo poco que hago son los minutos en los que me escapo de mis responsabilidades para poder hacerlo espero comprendan, pero les prometo que hare lo posible para publicar seguido, si se puede todos los días, n.n

Disclaimer: los personajes de candy candy pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Mysuki e Igarashi.

Capítulo 2: Continuación…

\- Eso espero Candy, no te presionare.

\- Gracias

Los rubios se miraban mutuamente tratando de fundir sus miradas, una mostrando un sentimiento de hermandad, mas otra tratando de decir lo que con palabras no podía, cada una con pensamientos distintos, pero con el mutuo acuerdo de apoyarse toda la vida.

Saliendo de su pequeña burbuja el ojiazul percatándose del clima y que era de noche, tomo la iniciativa para volver al hogar de Pony.

\- Creo que debemos irnos.

\- Si, sólo déjame despedirme del padre árbol.

\- ¿Del padre árbol?

\- Si es una larga historia pero por lo visto tienes tanta prisa por irte así que me temo que no podrás escucharla.

\- No re preocupes tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- No – dijo fingiendo indignación, dándole la espalda a Albert.

\- Vamos Candy no te hagas del rogar.

\- Mmm… no lo se.. esta bien.

Así, emprendieron su regreso al hogar de Pony con una linda historia antes de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana salieron los rubios a una cabalgata matutina, antes de regresar a sus hogares, Albert a Lakewood para arreglar lo del matrimonio de Candy y Neal, y la pecosa a su departamento para seguir laborando en el hospital feliz donde se aceptan a niños, perros, ancianos , etc.

\- Albert me vas a ayudar ¿verdad? No me quiero casar con Neal, se que debo de perdonar, pero no es porque lo odie sino que dentro de mi hay algo que me deja hacerlo.

\- ¿ Algo o… Alguien?

\- Yo… no lo se – dijo cabizbaja. Tiernamente Albert con su suave mano levantándole el mentón le dijo.

\- Lo sabes pero crees que es mejor olvidar a afrontar la situación, pero no puedes – dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Es que por mas que lo intento no lo consigo, créeme que me gustaría que así como entro en mi corazón así también salga de él – decía con voz quebrada y ojos cristalinos, por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir – no quiero seguir viviendo así, porque esto no es vida.

\- Ven acá pequeña – dijo encerrándola en un abrazo reconfortante para ambos – Pequeña pecosa, recuerda que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Levantando su mirada hacia él con una tímida sonrisa y sus mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas le respondió.

\- Mi príncipe de la colina. Te quiero Albert – dijo inocentemente sin saber el vuelco que provocaba esas simples palabras en el corazón del rubio respondiendo.

\- Yo más Candy, yo más.

Fundidos en su abrazo cayó la tarde, regresando entre risas y juegos al hogar de Pony.

\- Que bueno que regresaron – decía la .

\- Si me alegro – dijo la hna. María

\- Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes dos, la ía y yo les preparamos un pastel de chocolate siendo que mañana ustedes vuelven a sus ocupaciones.

\- ¿ Enserio? – como toda niña emocionada corrió directo a la cocina chocando con un pequeñuelo no tan pequeño que diría

\- Fíjese por donde va.

\- Oh! Lo siento mucho lo que pasa es que… ¿ Jimmy?

\- Jefe!

\- Jimmy! Qué alegría!

En eso un joven rubio ingresaba a la cocina para cuestionar

\- ¿ Me perdí de algo?

\- Albert! Te presento a Jimmy

\- Mucho gusto – respondió Jimmy incorporándose de inmediato

\- Igualmente

\- Jimmy… de casualidad no sabes de ¿ un pastel de chocolate?

\- Ah sí esta en el comedor, Vamos Albert! – dijo jalando de improviso al rubio hacia el comedor.

Así pasaron una amena tarde, después recogiendo los trastes Candy se acomidió a lavarlos en lo que Albert y Jimmy se quedaban solos en el comedor.

\- Así que tu eres Jimmy - dijo tratando de romper el hielo. Expuesto a un análisis por parte de cierto vaquero, se suscitó un incómodo silencio hasta que habló

\- ¿ La quiere mucho?

\- ¿ a quien?

\- Al jefe

\- Si – dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¿te gusta verdad? – mas que a pregunta sonaba a afirmación.

\- Ella sólo me quiere como un hermano -dijo desviando su mirada

\- No te des por vencido sin antes haber luchado. – dijo dejando pensativo a un rubio que tomaría la determinación de ganarse el corazón de su pecosa, corrección de la pecosa, porque aun no era " su " pecosa.

Hola! Como ya mencioné arriba estaré publicando capítulos cortos, pero prometo buscar tiempo para escaparme y poder continuar este fic, esta es la segunda parte de la conversación, quiero comenzar a hacer el fic, después del capítulo 115 del anime, me preguntaron si era de Candy y Albert o de Candy y Terry, mi final feliz es de Candy y Terry, pero puedo considerar la opción de hacer un final alterno para aquellas que quieran a Candy y Albert, se aceptan comentarios, y no duden en preguntar y hacer reviews para aclarar sus dudas.

Agradecimientos de todo corazón a todas las que me leen y siguen.

Muchos besos y abrazos, n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeje, hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con un capítulo más largo que los anteriores, se que son cortos pero espero que a pesar de, sigan leyendo el fic y no se desanimen, prometo escaparme de vez en cuando, si es posible diario para traerles los capítulos, mil disculpas si en los " capítulos " anteriores me comí algunas letras, lo que pasa es que todo lo hago desde mi celular y pues, trato de teclear rápido y se me van los dedos, pero bueno, basta de escribir y continuemos con nuestra historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews que encantada responderé, n.n**.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Mysuki e Igarashi.

Capitulo 3… ( continuación….. )

Después de lavar los trastes, Candy fue a cerciorarse de que Albert estuviera aún en el comedor, una vez allí, le preguntó.

\- ¿ Ya empacaste?

\- Eh? Ya – mencionó luego de haber sido interrumpido en sus cavilaciones.

\- Cuando regreses me saludas a George por favor.

\- Claro.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos irnos a dormir ya si queremos salir temprano y llegar a tiempo mañana.

\- Si.

Acordados entre sí, los rubios subieron a sus recámaras esperando a los primeros rayos de Sol para partir el día siguiente.

Levantándose así, se despidieron de las madres, y se mantuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto, llegando cada quien a su destino para seguir descansando.

Con la mirada fija en el techo Candy seguía sin entender los últimos sucesos de su vida, como era posible que a su corta edad, haya pasado por tanto. Los días transcurrieron normales hasta que el fin de semana llego, en donde Albert decidió visitar a Candy y realizar un ofrecimiento.

Escuchando el toque de la puerta gritó desde el comedor.

\- Ay voy

Sin recibir respuesta se dirigió para abrirla encontrándose con un rubio conocido que traía en mano un ramo de dulces Candy y una caja de chocolate.

\- Hola ¿puedo pasar?

\- Ah si claro

\- Ten – decía mientras entregaba los obsequios a la ojiverde que gustosa los aceptaba.

\- Gracias , son hermosas dulces candy

\- Así es, los primeros capullos de primavera, aunque relativamente aun no es tu cumpleaños

\- No, aun no, faltan tres semanas

\- Bueno, parece que hasta las flores se nos adelantaron a festejar.- dijo obteniendo una hermosa sonrisa de la pecosa.

\- Ya resolviste lo del matrimonio ¿ cierto?

\- Si, no creíste que permitiría que volvieran a abusar de ti ¿ o si? , ya bastante has sufrido y todo por no estar a tu lado cuando más lo necesitabas.

\- No digas eso tu siempre has estado para, en los momentos en los que no hallaba consuelo, tu venías, aparecías y me dabas palabras de aliento, eras y sigues siendo como una estrella, que aunque no siempre se vea, sabes que está ahí.

\- Gracias Candy, pero bueno, dejemos de ponernos sentimentales y mejor vamos a preparar algo para merendar.

\- Yo te ayudo.

\- Esta bien, solo no quemes la cocina.

\- ¿ Que insinúas? - dijo con los ojos entre cerrados.

\- ¿ yo? Nada, mejor vamos porque tengo mucha hambre.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Nueva York….

\- Terry, mi madre quiere que vayamos a desayunar mañana.

\- Veré que puedo hacer Susana, recuerda que tengo ensayo, y más ahorita que no sabemos si en cualquier momento saldremos de la ciudad

\- Lo se pero…

\- Lo siento Susana creo que no podré ir.

\- Pero..

\- Permiso tengo que repasar mis líneas

\- Yo te ayudo…

\- Gracias, pero prefiero que descanses.

Así salió el actor dejando a una " desamparada y dolorida " Susana que muy dentro de sí decía: " Este es mi castigo por tratar de separar dos corazones que se aman, pero… no, no es mi culpa es la de ella por haberse atravesado en mi destino, si jamás hubiera aparecido, yo estaría casada con Terry muy felizmente, y seríamos lo pareja más codiciada de toda América en el mundo de la actuación, yo sólo soy una víctima más de los infortunios de la vida, yo soy buena y nunca le hecho mal a nadie, simplemente, deseo que jamás hubiera existido Candy… " .

De regreso en Chicago…

\- Candy venía a proponerte algo.

\- Si dime

\- Bueno… verás, hace mucho que no salimos.

\- Pero… acabamos de regresar del hogar de pony.

\- Si pero… me refiero a solas.

\- Cabalgamos ayer a solas.

\- Bueno pero aquí…

\- ¿ De que se trata?

\- Bueno, está bien… - se sentía muy tonto por estar repite y repite sin decir nada -… verás…

\- Albert, habla por el amor de Dios.

\- Quería ver si podríamos salir, no lo se a tomar un helado, al zoológico a un restaurante, digo para recordar viejos tiempos.

\- Claro, pediré permiso, otra vez, creo que si sigo así probablemente me terminen despidiendo.

\- Si te causa problemas olvídalo, lo dejamos para después.

\- No te preocupes, no lo harán, al contrario, el doctor Martin, insiste en que regresé muy pronto y debo de tomarme unas vacaciones más largas, así que usaré ese pretexto para que me de el día libre.

\- ¿ Estás segura?

\- Por supuesto

\- Bueno ¿ que lugar te gustaría visitar?

\- Mmm… no lo se

\- Que tal… ¿ el teatro? He oído que viene una compañía nueva a Chicago… Oh perdón no quise…

\- No perdóname a mi, al teatro iremos.

\- Necesito sacarlo de mi corazón, no quiero seguir sufriendo, ayúdame Albert por favor – dijo con voz compungida.

\- Pecosa, sólo dale tiempo al tiempo, recuerda que mientras haya vida hay esperanza y, nunca dejes que alguien te diga que no puedes llegar a hacer algo, ni siquiera yo ¿ me entendiste?

\- Si Albert gracias.

Nueva York…

" Donde estarás pecosa, que será de ti, que cobarde fui al no luchar por lo nuestro, te sigo llevando en el corazón, me hiciste prometerte que fuera feliz, pero lo que no te diste cuenta, fue de que tu eras, eres, y serás mi felicidad, cada sueño que se acabó en aquel invierno, cada ilusión a tu lado, para terminar atado, a un ser que no puedo amar, a alguien que jamás podré corresponder, porque te fuiste, y te llevaste mi corazón y mi alma… cuanto no hubiera dado porque voltearas y volvieras a mi, y ahora, nuevamente, solo y vacío en medio de la oscuridad, con lágrimas dedicadas hacia ti, te vuelvo a decir… vuelve a mí… "

Chicago…

Después de la invitación y la merienda, cayó la noche, y una pensativa rubia se encontraba en su cuarto…

" Terry, tu voz, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, los recuerdos de Escocia, por que esta en mi corazón ¿ acaso es mi castigo? Tantas faltas he cometidos ¿ que son las consecuencias de mis actos? Yo sólo quería ser feliz a tu lado, así como me hiciste prometértelo, espero que tu también cumplas tu palabra de hacer feliz a Susana, aunque, hay algo, que me quema por dentro, algo que me impulsa a ir por ti y demandar lo que es mío, lo que era mío porque ahora es de ella, pero…Solo su cuerpo, porque estoy segura de que su alma y corazón me pertenecen, vamos Candy no seas vanidosa, si es tuyo ¿ porque simplemente no se quedó contigo?, ¿ porque no luchó por ti? Si tu atravesaste el amplio mar, y fuiste de continente a continente, y arriesgaste tu vida por él, y lo dejas ir, así nada más, como si la que estuviera mal fueras tu, viniste a seguir tu camino ¿no?, pues hazlo, porque él es tu camino, tu destino y tu razón de ser,… ¡ ya basta! , no me atormentes, el está con ella y así debió, debe y deberá de ser siempre…. "

Tratando de conciliar el sueño, después de una fatídica plática con su conciencia, y luego de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, bañada en lágrimas como todas las noches, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando despertar a su corazón de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo…

En la mansión Andrew de Chicago….

\- Tía, ¿ cuándo nos comprometeremos Candy y yo?

\- Mientras más pronto mejor. No queremos que nadie se entere de esto, de lo contrario tendremos que hacerla firmar los documentos sin que se dé cuenta.

\- Tía el problema es donde está

\- No te preocupes está en su departamento.

\- Puedo … ¿ Ir a verla?

\- No lo se

\- Por favor tía.- dijo aparentando cara de borrego aplastado, que no le salió, ni con las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- Esta bien Neal, confío en que serás sensato, y no darás cabida a especulaciones, porque recuerda que los malos comentarios vuelan más rápido que el viento.

\- No se preocupe, tendré cuidado.

\- Eso espero Neal, eso espero, ojalá y cuando se casen le hagas sentar cabeza y que se comporte como una dama, lo único que me deja tranquila es que tú serás su esposo y además tendrá una excelente cuñada y suegra.

\- Permiso tía.

" ¿ Que es lo que tiene es chiquilla que le hace perder la cabeza a todo hombre, mis sobrinos,… Anthony, si estuvieras aquí, probablemente serías tú el que te casarías con ella, mi dulce y tierno Anthony, que viste en ella que yo no, porque no puedo quererla, no es que no la quieras es que estás cegada, muy pronto sabrás la verdad ¡ Mentira! Ella jamás será una Andrew… William… ¿ donde estarás? .. hace mucho que no das señales de vida, no se nada, ni siquiera una carta de tu parte, ¿ porque la adoptaste? , ¿ es acaso ella mejor que mi sobrina Eliza? ¿ No es mejor una dama de la clase alta a una huérfana? ¿ Acaso viste lo mismo que mis sobrinos? ¿ porqué todos los hombres caen ante su encanto? Debo admitir que si tiene rasgos finos y hermosos, dignos de una reina, pero se que hay algo más, pero… aún así jamás superará a mi adorada sobrina… pero ya la superó ha demostrado ser mejor que ella… - dijo una voz interior llamada conciencia .

Entre tanto, se seguía formulando diversas preguntas, que unas ya tenían respuestas, y otras que se encontraban en ese duro corazón, que con la edad y el paso del tiempo, construyó una muralla a su alrededor, difícil peor no imposible de quitar, para evitar ser dañada, pero, era demasiado tarde, dentro de él, una sonora y cálida risa con una pecosa de ojos verdes y rizos como el Sol por dueña, había comenzado su tarea de acabar con la muralla, dejando un pequeñísimo hueco, pero suficiente, como para quedar expuesto al amor y fraternidad que la ésta le brindaba. Sin querer reconocerlo , dejándose llevar por lo que la sociedad dictaba, prefirió hacer caso omiso al sentimiento de regocijo en su ser, para volver a ocultarse en esa fría y dura máscara en la que estaba acostumbrada a esconderse...

En la mansión Andrew de Lakewood …

Un buen mozo rubio se encontraba pensando en su adorada musa, que desde que la conoció lo había cautivado con su belleza, felicidad y ternura que desbordaba a cada segundo, sin percatarse del toque de la puerta, fue interrumpido por un silencioso George que lo encararía diciendo.

\- ¿ Otra vez soñando despierto William?

\- Lo siento ¿ hace mucho que estabas aquí?

\- No, pero como no respondías pase a ver si todavía seguías vivo o si el amor de plano ya te había matado, pero por lo que veo todavía no

\- Muy gracioso – dijo asomando una leve sonrisa – ¿ que traes ahí?

\- Los papeles del departamento.

\- Ah, gracias ¿ ya hiciste los trámites?

\- Así es, todo tuyo William – dijo entregándole las llaves del departamento .

\- Muchas gracias que haría sin ti – dijo tomando las llaves - ¿ te pido otro favor? Necesito que me consigas el traje más formal e intimidante que tengas.

\- Si no es intromisión me gustaría saber que es lo que tramas.

\- Sólo es un favor de tantos que le debo a Candy.

\- Esta bien, no preguntaré más, sólo no te dejes llevar, y recuerda que a veces es mejor pensar con la cabeza que con el corazón

\- No te preocupes, prometo portarme bien – dijo Poniendo cara de niño chiquito levantando su diestra en son de dar su palabra.

\- Así me gusta William, bien te dejo.

\- Gracias.

"Lucharé por ti Candy, no me daré por vencido sin antes haber luchado…"

 **Hola ¿ Que les pareció? Como se darán cuenta, ya descubrí las letras en negritas ( bueno las hallé ) para poder poner mis notas, jeje, y pues también Terry y Susana hicieron aparición así como la Tía Abuela y Neal, esta escapada duró más, así que tuve más tiempo para escribir, y es por eso que el capítulo es mucho más largo a comparación de los anteriores, en word, que es donde originalmente hago todo, y luego le doy Copy-N-Paste para publicar los capítulos y escribí cinco hojas , aquí talvez se ve poco pero créanme no les miento y estaba usando calibri 11 , de verdad progrese porque el primer capitulo era de 1 hoja, el segundo de 2 y este de cinco asi que creo y es un gran avance, pero aun asi prometo esforzarme para hacer mas y mas largos, probablemente al rato me escape de nuevo y les deje un capítulo más corto, más que nada este capítulo era para ver un poco de todo lo que sucede en las mentes de nuestros personajes, acabo de leer un review sobre el amor de Albert para con Candy, en si pues mi cabecita comenzó a formular teorías acerca de todos los posibles enamorados de Candy, así según una de mis teorías, puede que Albert se haya enamorado de ella cuando estaba amnésico, y pues nada. Agradecimientos de todo corazón a ustedes mis lectoras, a las que me siguen y seguirán, no se olviden de dejarme reviews que con gusto aclarare, más tarde haré agradecimientos a cada una y puede que tal vez aparezca tu nombre aquí, bueno, las dejo.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno... aquí estoy de nuevo con otra pequeña parte para ustedes, espero y les guste, no olviden dejar sus reviews, seguirme y preguntar ,ya no hare tan larga mis notas porque creo y podrán ser capítulos enteros, pero bueno, sigamos...**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de candy candy pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Mysuki e Igarashi.**

Capítulo 4

Un Toque a la puerta hizo que Candy se levantara para recibir un curioso paquete envuelto en un hermoso papel estilo vintage con un lindo moño dorado y una siglas en manuscritas " CWA ".

\- Para la señorita Candice White.

\- Soy yo.

\- Muy bien firme aquí.

\- Gracias.

 _" ¿ Que tendrá adentro? ¿ Una bomba? … no creo "_

Suspendida sin hacer ruido, tomó la caja y comenzó a apreciar cada detalle de ésta, hasta dar con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda con brillos, haciendo juego con un brazalete , un juego de pendientes y una gargantilla de oro blanco con esmeraldas incrustadas formando pétalos de rosas. Maravillada , sacó unas zapatillas de cristal con esmeraldas, " _Albert… de seguro fue él_ " después visualizó una nota con una perfecta caligrafía diciendo _" para la noche de teatro Candy, no lo olvides re estaré esperando"._

Con una sonrisa soñando despierta, se vio en su espejo y comenzó dar vueltas, cuando un pensamiento la abordó de improviso _" Terry… te volveré a ver… Susana… de seguro la llevarás…. Y probablemente ya estén casados.. es lo mejor…"._

Concluyendo así nuevamente escuchó el toque de la puerta preguntándose quien sería ésta vez…

\- Hola Candy

\- ¿ ¡ NEALLLL!?

\- Si así me llamo – dijo Con una cínica sonrisa.

\- No te hagas el tonto y dime que quieres porque no tengo mucho tiempo.

\- Solo vine a visitar a mi futura esposa ¿ no te da gusto?

\- Aja – dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo.

\- Vamos linda no te hagas del rogar, bien sabes que siempre me amaste, pero creías que era demasiado para ti, digo, no es que no lo sea, simplemente buscabas noviecitos para darme celos, pero créeme nunca funcionó, yo lo sabía todo. – Estupefacta, sin dar crédito a lo que oía pegó grito al cielo al asimilar lo que él había dicho.

\- ¿¡ PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE OCURRE!? ¿¡ COMO CREES POSIBLE SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD!?

\- ¿ de que hablas cielo? Si nosotros…

\- En primera , no hay un nosotros, en segunda no me voy a casar contigo, y en tercera desaparécete de mi vista y no me vuelvas a decir mi cielo porque te juro que… - dejando a Candy con la palabra en la boca…

\- Ahórrate tus palabras, eso lo veremos Candy, ya verás, te casaras conmigo quieras o no…

\- ¡JAMÁS! – Molesta le cerro la puerta en la cara al moreno, que viendo que no le iba a abrir decidió irse para dar paso a un rubio que venía a visitar la su pequeña.

Cansada e indignada por la confrontación se sentó para poder serenarse, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta, molesta, decidida a sacar si fuera necesario a patadas a Neal se dirigió a la misma con la intención de correrlo. Abriendo la puerta comenzó gritando…

\- ¡ TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! ¿ ACASO NO ENTENDISTE? ¡ YA ME… ¡ ¡ALBERT!... – dándose Cuenta de su error y a la mirada inquisitiva con una ceja enarcada del rubio, sonrojándose hasta la punta del dedo se comenzó a reír nerviosa…

\- ¿ así que quieres que me largue?

\- No! Lo que pasa es que hace un rato vino Neal y vino a arruinarme el día.

\- Entonces…. ¿puedo pasar?

\- Ahh si claro pasa.

\- Gracias.

\- Lo siento

\- No te preocupes, esos hermanos pueden exasperar a cualquiera….

\- Dímelo a mi…

\- Lo se..

\- Gracias..

\- Porque?

\- Por los regalos.

\- ¿los regalos?

\- Si, el vestido y los accesorios… son hermosos…

\- No es nada, son para la noche de teatro, si es que no te arrepentiste ya…

\- No, como crees.

\- Bueno sólo vine a enseñarte las escrituras del departamento…

\- ¿ ya me van a correr?

\- No, al contrario no te pueden correr de un lugar que es tuyo

\- ¿ mío?

\- Así es… todo tuyo…

\- Albert… no puedo aceptarlo

\- Hazlo, te debo mucho, quise comprarlo porque además aquí pasé momentos inolvidables,

\- Pero… . En dado caso es tuyo no mío

\- ¿ quien me cuido? ¿ tu o yo?

\- Yo pero…

\- Pero nada… es tuyo y de nadie más

\- Bueno, lo aceptaré sólo si te quedas con la otra copia, éste departamento será tanto mío como tuyo, porque durante ese tiempo no viví sola, tu también viviste conmigo, y los recuerdos no se hubieran hecho si tú no hubieras estado, así que es de los dos.

\- Esta bien, tu ganas – dijo tomando la copia de la llave. – bueno me tengo que ir.

\- ¿ tan pronto? – dijo Con ojitos de cachorrito y mirada melancólica

\- Si pecosa ¿ acaso no quieres que te ayude con ti futuro esposo?

\- No es ni será mi futuro esposo.

\- Lo será si no vuelvo para arreglar los últimos trámites para evitar la boda discretamente sin que nadie se entere -rendida aceptó

\- Esta bien.- estaba cabizbaja cuando de pronto una mano levantó su mentón haciéndola girar para mirar a los ojos a su príncipe de la colina.

\- Pequeña, créeme que me gustaría quedarme, pero debemos apurarnos, o dentro de muy pronto estarás casada con Neal.

\- Lo se, gracias por venir.

\- Si – dijo Albert dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando parado en el marco de la puerta sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- Adiós – mencionó Para cerrarle casi casi la puerta en las narices, provocando así la felicidad infinita en el rubio, que duraría todo el día y mostrando una sonrisa de millón.

En la mansión Andrew de Chicago…

\- Eliza

\- ¿ si tía?

\- Quiero que vayas como la primera dama de honor en la boda de Candice y Neal.

\- Si tía

\- Bien, necesito que…- sin poder terminar su frase, fue interrumpida por un joven de ojos avellana, que se dirigida furioso a donde se encontraba su tía.

\- ¡¿ QUE DIJISTE TÍA!?

\- Eso mismo Archibald, y ya que no hay padrino tu lo serás

\- ¡ NI VOLVIENDO A NACER PERMITIRÍA QUE CANDY SE CASARA CON UNA SABANDIJA COMO NEAL!

\- Así son las cosas primo, Candy necesita a alguien como Neal para que pueda sentar cabeza, y se pueda comportar de manera decente, aunque claro, bien sabemos que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda, es decir, por más apellido que tiene, ella siempre será la misma dama de establo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir otra cosa sobre Candy, porque te juro que me olvidaré que eres una mujer, no una dama y..!

\- SILENCIO ARCHIBALD Y ELIZA! No permitiré más discusiones en esta casa, ya está decidido así que…

\- ME VOY NO PIENSO ESTAR ESCUCHANDO MAS ESTUPIDECES.

\- Cuida esa lengua Archibald.

\- Si su adorada sobrina no lo hace siendo una " mujer ", no lo hace aventando su veneno por todos lados, ¿ porque yo que simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad lo tengo que hacer?

\- Archibald! – la último que se escuchó fue el azote de la puerta cuando éste salió.

" todo cambió desde que esa chiquilla llegó… ¿ que voy a hacer?... "

Compañía Stanford Brodway, Nueva York…..

\- Como bien saben, desde hace semanas estamos ensayando para la gira, así que hoy ya tenemos un teatro fijo en donde presentarnos, estaremos un mes en Chicago, ya que con la guerra, muchas personas se refugian ahí la mayoría son gente rica, así que el alcalde nos consiguió un mes de presentaciones, ya saben, viernes, sábado, domingo y lunes. Partimos dentro de tres días así que, preparen sus maletas, el tren sale a las 7 de la mañana los quiero temprano, mas tardar 6 :30. ¿ Entendido?

\- Si – contestaron al unísono.

\- Muy bien, a ensayar, escena 6 cuando llega Estela, Karen ya sabes, a sus posiciones.

 _" Chicago! Con mi adorada pecosa , pero… ¿ iras a verme? , estoy feliz y a la vez triste, iré a verte, ojalá y … no_ "

\- Terry! En que mundo vives? Te toca!

\- Ah! Si.

\- Otra vez, nos vamos en tres días no pueden estar cometiendo errores de principiantes.

" ¡ Concéntrate Terruce! "

Casa Marlowe…

\- Mamá, Ya llegó Terry?

\- Más tarde, recuerda que dijo que iban a ensayar horas extras.

\- Esta bien, lo esperaré.

\- Descansa un rato, ya llegará.

\- No, lo esperaré aquí.

\- Vamos hija, ¿ que fue lo que dijo el doctor?

\- Esta bien..

Casa de Eleanor Baker…

Después de un refrescante baño, con una toalla enredada en la cabeza, se dispuso a bajar, para solicitar a Marie, empleada de confianza desde hace más de 5 años, un jugo de arándanos, con unas tartaletas. Tarareando una canción, no se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que pateó una caja de madera con detalles tallados, insegura, la tomo en sus manos y le preguntó a Marie por ella.

\- Marie..

\- Dígame

\- ¿ Desde cuando está esta caja aquí?

\- No lo se señora, jamás la había visto.

\- Ni yo.

Tratando de recordar un nombre vino a su mente un nombre " ¡ _Richard!"._ Corriendo se dirigió a su recámara dejando una insegura Marie, volviendo con un collar que tenía un corazón con una "E" y una "R" entrelazadas grabadas. La cajita era un pequeño baúl con una cerradura en forma de corazón. Indecisa y temerosa, insertó el collar en la cerradura, y cual fue su sorpresa que la caja se abrió, encontrándose así con un carta que abrió sin saber el remitente…

" _Querida Eleanor .. bueno, Eleanor Baler…_

 _Tanto tiempo sin vernos , sin ni siquiera cruzar unas palabras, con motivos de la guerra y asuntos de negocios, iré a América para encontrar respuestas en la próxima primavera, se que mi hijo está allá, y lamentablemente no quien yo esperaba, quien yo esperaba era una chica pecosa de ojos verdes, pecosa, de pelo rubio rizado, su nombre es Candy un, esa niña que me hizo entender tantas cosas, sobre mi y sobre Terruce, ha hecho mucho, que no sé como agradecerle, iré a encontrarla, y devolverle el favor que le debo, aunque siento, que jamás lo podré pagar…._

 _R.G."_

 **Hola! Lo siento no me pude escapar, pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo, aquí ya hace aparición Archie, Eleanor, ya sabemos más de Terry, Neal, Eliza, la tía abuela, y del duque de Grandchester por medio de la carta, así que ya podrán imaginarse lo que viene adelante n.n. Como bien saben algunas, todo lo hago desde mi celular, y la verdad batalló bastante, de hecho nadie sabe que tengo una cuenta en fanfiction, ni mucho menos que escriba historias, bueno, solo ustedes y una amiga que me ayudó a hacer mi cuenta, mil gracias pau !, este es nuestro secreto, y pues como dije escribo en el celular, y no tengo mucho tiempo así que trato de escribir lo más rápido posible y luego se me van los dedos… en el otro capítulo les dije que probablemente su nombre podría aparecer aquí, así que… ..**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A…**

Guest, dianely, skarlet northman, Cornelia Scarlet, mercedes, Iris Adriana, Betina C, Dajimar, mixie07, AmmiiMorrigan, Darling evening, Serena Candy Andrew Graham.

 **En el capítulo pasado, se supone que los pensamientos de los personajes y algunas frases iban ladeadas, pero ni se que pasó que a la hora de pasarlo de Word, se quitaron y se escribieron normales.. u.u, pero bueno. No olviden dejar sus reviews y seguirme, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo! Les dejo este capítulo cortito pero con mucho amor. Creo qué no podré publicar estos días, tengo un concurso de mate y necesito mi mente allí, pero prometo volver luego, no tardaré mucho, me escapé un ratito, estoy fuera de la ciudad así que se los mando desde el hotel…**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Mysuki e Igarashi.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Sin poder creer lo que sus ojos leían comenzó a gritar por toda la casa, llamando a su amiga y empleada….

\- Marie! Marie! Marie!

\- Voy señora!

\- Marie! ¿ A que no adivinas de quien es el cofre y que tiene adentro?

\- ¿ De quién?

\- Del mismísimo Richard

\- Santo cielo! Me la va a pagar ese desgraciado, ni crea que voy a dejar las cosas así – dijo tratando de defender a su señora, ya que desde que llegó la veía llorando todas las noches, y fue así como supo la historia de ella.

\- No te preocupes, no es por mí, es por Terry, ya sabes, vendrá en primavera, ya es primavera, falte menos de una semana para que entremos en mayo

\- Santo Dios! Es verdad, probablemente ya embarco y viene en alta mar, debo avisarle a Terry.

\- ¿ Cuando lo ira a ver?

\- Mañana.

\- Quiere que la acompañe?

\- ¿ lo harías?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Gracias!

\- Preparo su maleta?

\- Si por favor.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Para eso estamos.

Casa Marlowe…

\- Hola Susanna.

\- Terry! Que bueno que llegaste, mi mamá preparó unos emparedados deliciosos.

\- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre, Robert nos invitó a comer.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, me alegra que estés aquí, Terry,…

\- Si?

\- Hace mucho que no voy al teatro ¿ Me llevarías?

\- No lo creo conveniente el doctor dijo…

\- Si, se lo que el doctor dijo, pero un poco de aire fresco no me haría mal.

\- Exacto, un poco de aire fresco, no un tumulto de gente, además, es muy peligroso.

\- Lo dices por el accidente?

\- Lo que digo es que…

\- No! Déjalo así, no tiene caso, sólo… déjame descansar, estoy agotada, te esperé todo el día pero, me iré a descansar.

\- Susanna...

\- Gracias por venir Terry.

Sin más el joven Grandchester, se fue a su departamento, decidido de igual manera a descansar. Mientras tanto Susanna se maldecía internamente una y otra vez, aumentando el odio por Candy en su corazón.

Del otro lado del continente….

\- ¿ Como se atreve a irse y a dejarnos aquí?

\- No te preocupes madre, Escocia es más seguro que Inglaterra.

\- Lo se, pero mucho más lo es América.

\- Tuvo sus motivos.

\- Si pero de perdido nos hubiera dejado en la villa junto al lago.

\- Pero no está mal el castillo, es amplio y cómodo.

\- Esta bien Edward, tu ganas, si tanto te empeñas en defender a tu padre, hazlo, ta me cansé.

A bordo del " Perseo" en medio del Atlántico un apuesto e intimidante duque por nombre Richard, se encontraba tomando el té.

\- Señor, si no es molestia, ¿ me podría decir porque no trajo consigo a la duquesa en Inglaterra?

\- Porque no la necesito en asuntos de negocios.

\- Siendo así ¿ que no hubiera sido mejor la casa de la Villa junto al lago?

\- Esa casa es prácticamente se Terruce, ahí se encuentran hermosos recuerdos de personas importantes para él, y no quiero que el ambiente de amor y calidez que hubo en ella, cambie o sea afectado por presencias para nada agradables, además estarán bien, el castillo es como una fortaleza indestructible.

\- Comprendo.

\- Ya hiciste los cálculos?

\- Así es duque.

\- Y supongo debes de saber que tan larga será nuestra visita.

\- Si

\- Perfecto.

\- Llegaremos días después del inicio de mayo.

\- Entiendo.

\- Algo mas?

\- No, puedes ir a tu camarote

\- Gracias.

\- Ah si, pide una botella de champán y que lo traigan a mi camarote por favor.

\- Si su alteza, permiso – dijo Haciendo una reverencia.

 _" Muy pronto hijo mío, muy pronto"_

 **Hola! Les dije que iba a ser cortito este capítulo, son dos hojas en word con letra calibri punto 11. Aquí pudieron ver que puse la conversación de la cara de cerdo digo duquesa de Grandchester, jeje, y pues el duque ya viene en camino, ¿ que pasará después?...**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A….**

 **Guest, dianely, skarlet northman, Cornelia Scarlet, mercedes, Iris Adriana, Betina C, Dajimar, mixie07, AmmiiMorrigan, Darling evening, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Tete, Lola, rouse28.**

 **Como les dije, no podré publicar, a lo mejor y mañana mes escapé, o si no de una vez les publicaré otro capítulo cortito, NO PROMETO NADA, PERO HARÉ MI ESFUERZO…**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6…**

Apresurada se veía una joven actriz, de una larga cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, que le heredó a su hijo, apurando a su amiga y empleada, para poder llegar a su destino, en la ciudad de Nueva York, como a unos quince minutos aproximadamente de la suya, pero como quería darle una sorpresa a su querido crío, decidió llegar temprano para poder ingresar en su " fuerte".

So, una vez en el automóvil y llegando al departamento del joven Grandchester, con una ayudita, gracias a sus encantos y contactos por ser la famosa Eleanor Baker, se aventuró a esperarlo.

\- Así que aquí es donde vive Terry.

\- Muy limpio señora

\- Si, hasta eso.

\- Bueno, es independiente.

\- Pero siempre necesitará una madre que le de un consejo, un abrazo, un consuelo y un buen jalón de orejas de vez en cuando.

\- Lo se – dijo con una tierna sonrisa – para mi siempre será mi bebé.

Mientras tanto en la compañía Stanford…

\- Bien, ya tenemos cotizados todos los viajes, el hotel y las comidas, lo demás corre por su cuenta.

\- Que tal Grandchester?

\- Hola Karen.

\- Así que iremos a Chicago.

\- Lo se

\- Eres un tonto.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.

\- Que ella se va a casar..?

\- ¡ ¿ QUE DICES!

\- Adiós Grandchester.

\- ¡ Karen ven aquí aún no hemos terminado.!

\- Pues que pena porque yo si.

\- Espera.

\- No tengo tiempo.

\- Ahora te aguantas ¿ Como que Candy se va a casar? – preguntó un poco más calmado.

\- Así es mi querido Terruce , tu linda enfermera se casará todo por tu estúpido honor, que sólo es una farsa que Susanna encantada aceptó

\- Es mentira.

\- Te puedo asegurar que todo lo que te dije es cierto, si no me crees acompáñame.

Condicionado, y embarcado por la curiosidad, se dirigió al camerino de nuestra actriz estrella para cerciorarse de que las últimas noticias eran ciertas.

\- Bien, enséñame tus pruebas.

\- Aquí está. – Le dijo entregándole un diario con una fotografía de Neal cargando a Candy por la cintura, en primera plana con el título:

 _"La famosa enfermera Candice White Andrew contrae nupcias con el hijo de la familia Leagan, Neal Leagan …. Con una apresurada fecha, aún indefinida, siendo así la afortunada de semejante honor, pero..¿ que dirá su padre, el misterioso tío abuelo William que ha estado ausente durante mucho tiempo? Según informes rápidos de la matriarca del clan Andrew nos afirma y respalda que el patriarca de dicha familia esta totalmente de acuerdo con este compromiso, pero ¿ porque no se da a conocer?, sin más esperaremos ansiosos la dichosa boda y entre los jóvenes de las familias de la alta sociedad en los Estados Unidos… "_

 _'" pero ¿ que es esto? ¿Un chiste? Dios, no puedo permitirlo, de tantos en el mundo ¿ porque precisamente con ese idiota? , no lo voy a permitir…",_ pensaba un molesto, celoso y decidido Terry, que no dejaría a su amada en manos de sabandijas como los Leagan…

 **VOLVI! COMO son vacaciones estaré ausente, peri me escapé de nuevo para dejarles este pequeñísimo capítulo aunque quiero decirles que es una hoja y media en word , y nuestro Terry ya se enteró de la boda ¿ que hará esta vez?, sin más me despido.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS.**

 **Luego pondré los agradecimientos personalizados, pero hoy es sólo capítulo chiquitito, pero quería adelantarles un poquito.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, les traigo otro mini mini mini capítulo como el anterior, espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 7…..**

Sin muchas ganas el joven Grandchester, regresaba a su "humilde morada" para ver como solucionar, su reciente problema, aunque dentro de su cabecita, pasaban muchas cosas, y voces que se contradecían unas a otras en que era la verdad, y otras, dando golpes bajos con cada oración verdadera que decían, y demás suposiciones que lo abrumaban.

Siendo así, se dispuso a entrar. Girando la perilla, y adentrándose dentro de su departamento, sr encontró con hermosa madre y su empleada Marie. Desconcertado pero no incomodado por su presencia, avanzó a saludar.

\- Hola hijo.

\- Hola Eleanor.

\- Lo siento, te presento a Marie, ed mi empleada, pero más que nada mi mejor amiga.

\- Mucho gusto. – respondió galante, besando la mano de la mujer

\- ¿ Así que tu eres Terruce?

\- Exactamente.

\- Pensé que eras mas alto.

\- Siento decepcionarla.

\- No al contrario, pensé que te parecerías a tu padre, pero eres como tu madre, lo único que sacaste de Él fueron tu testarudez, la altura, porque de que estas alto lo estás, y pues lo buen mozo.

\- Entonces le debo de dar un ¿ gracias?

\- Tómalo como un cumplido.

\- Y… ¿ que les trae por aquí?

\- Toma, es de tu padre.- dijo entregándole la cajita.

\- El duque… - dijo desconcertado. - ¿ que querrá esta vez? .. – intentando abrirlo sin conseguirlo, miró a su madre que olvidadiza, recordó la "llave especial " para poder abrir la cajita.

\- Gracias. – agradeció Terry.

Una vez abierta la cajita, tomó su contenido y se dispuso a leer, una y otra vez, sin poder encontrar un mensaje oculto dentro de ella, pero si un misterio ¿ como es que el conocía a Candy, su el jamás la había descrito, o tan siquiera mencionado su nombre?

\- ¿ como es que conoce a Candy?

\- No lo se. Podrás preguntárselo cuando llegue.

\- En serio ¿ vendrá?

\- Eso dice.

\- Entonces…

\- Hay que estar preparados.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de que.

\- ¿ Se quedan a tomar el té?

\- Esta bien.

Y así, pasaron una amena tarde en compañía mutua.

Mientras tanto en medio del Atlántico pero más para América que para Europa…

 _" Ay Terruce, te rebelaste para seguir tu felicidad, con esa pequeña niña, pero… ¿ de que te sirvió? , al fin y al cabo renunciaste a ella como yo lo hice con tu madre, ¿ y que seguirá luego?, vivir una vida llena de amargura, por estar encadenado al " honor" , pero ¿ acaso hay honor más grande que el tener a alguien a quien amar y quien te ame, con la misma intensidad en que tu lo haces?... y hoy, estoy tan arrepentido, que haré las cosas como debieron ser, porque dentro de mis malas decisiones, también te viste involucrado, sufriendo el dolor ajeno, mi desdicha como indiferencia, pero era la única forma de ocultar mi dolor delante de ti, porque la verdad es que no soy fuerte, ni mucho menos feliz, he aprendido que la riqueza y el dinero no lo son todo, y bueno…. Sólo Espero que algún día me perdones… "_

 **Y bueno concluimos este pequeñísimo capítulo con el pensamiento del duque. Les tengo una sorpresita, voy a revivir a alguien ¡!, así es a alguien que me lo mataron, pero, como ahora yo tengo el poder en mis manos, le daré otra oportunidad. Y ahora si los agradecimientos a cada uno…**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A..**

AmmiiMorrigan, CandyLove2, Darling eveling, Magda Vidal, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, mixie07, Alexa Moonie, Dajimar, litzie, .5059601, skarllet northman, luna, moonythesecond, dianley, Iris Adriana, Ariane, Linda Grandchester, LOLA, NANI LOVE, by, strixstrxmonster, A.I Y S.B 3, rouse28, Lola, Tete, Cornelia Scarlet, mercedes, Guest, Betina C.

 **GRACIAS A TODAS!. No olviden dejar sus reviews, y seguirme.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8….**

Eleanor...

Si?

Bueno, partiré mañana en la mañana hacia Chicago.

Está bien, y ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Bien, veras, no le dije a Susanna que me iría pero tampoco quiero que se entere, sino, hasta que yo llegue a Chicago, necesito que le entregues, bueno no tú, sino Marie, necesito prevenir, ya que me iré por un mes

Claro hijo no te preocupes

Gracias Eleanor

No hay de qué.

Bueno, ya cumplimos a lo que veníamos, de hecho creo que tu padre llegara dentro de una semana y media aproximadamente la verdad dijo a principios de mayo pero no lo sé.

Y que harás con Él?

No te preocupes yo me encargare, mejor encárgate de ser el mejor actor de la historia, digo ya eres de los Estados Unidos ¿porque no serlo del mundo y de la historia?

Gracias.

Bueno me retiro.

Cuídense

Lo haremos – Respondió su madre dándole un fraternal abrazo.

Una vez así cayo la noche y al día siguiente levantándose temprano se dirigió nuestro Terry a la estación de trenes, encontrándose con su madre-actriz para despedirlo…

¿no creías que te iba a dejarte ir si despedirte de mi verdad?

Gracias por venir, aunque no era necesario.

Lo sé, ya eres todo un hombre

Pero no por eso dejare de necesitarte - diciendo esto, saco una alegre, melancólica y tierna lagrima que fue secada de inmediato por su adorado hijo.

Que te vaya bien

Adiós

Adiós.

Entonces, comenzó a subir su equipaje y darse un último hasta luego cuando de pronto escucho una chillona y conocida voz que gritaba, acompañada de su madre.

¡ ESPEREN ¡ - gritaba a todo pulmón - ¡ FALTO YO ¡

¡¿ SUSANNA?!

¡TERRY ¡- dijo arrojándose a los brazos de nuestro Terry ( -.- )

¡SUSANNA ¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nada, vine a acompañarte ¿acaso crees que te irías sin mí?

 _"_ _si, por algo no te dije_ "– pensó interiormente para contrariado decir – no como crees lo que pasa es que decidí que es mejor para ti para que puedas concluir tus rehabilitaciones si quieres usar la prótesis.

¡Tonterías! Iré contigo, mira ya tengo los boletos – dijo sacudiendo su mano con los boletos.

Está bien sube.

Mas te vale que cuides a mi princesa- dijo la Sra. Marlowe

Por supuesto.

Y así abordaron el tren rumbo a Chicago, mientras que las madres de los respectivos actor y actriz, se quedaron mirándose unas a otras.

Así que usted es Eleanor Baker ¿no?

Así es, pero me temo informarle que mi hijo no es su niñera, y no lo será porque simple y sencillamente no ama a su hija y no lo hará porque su corazón le pertenece al ser más lindo y dulce, así es yo la conozco, y como escucho, él es mi hijo. …. Vámonos Marie…

Si señora.- concluyeron ambas dejando atónita a la señora Marlowe.

Departamento de Candy / Albert, Magnolia…

En el departamento se encontraba una Candy que había pedido su fin de semana libre, limpiando a fondo todo su departamento, y, recordando la invitación de su adorado príncipe de la colina, se dirigió al cuarto para sacar de nuevo el vestido de cuento de hadas, verde, en contraste con sus ojos, para pensar " _estoy confundida, no se….. Que es lo que siento por él,…. Lo quiero como un amigo… pero, siento algo diferente, tal vez…. no, no puede ser, simplemente, nadie entrara en mi corazón, pero… asimismo, siento... que nadie,… el…. No podrá salir…. Dios,…. De tantos en el mundo, justamente a mí me pasan estas cosas... pero... todo tiene un porque"_

Base militar, del otro lado del continente... (Lugar específico que pronto conocerán…)

General, encontramos solo tres sobrevivientes, altamente intoxicados, con gas de cloro.

Hazlos pasar con el doctor por favor.

Si

Señor- dijo otro compañero- todos los aviones cayeron al agua, ningún sobreviviente, y la radio del área 13 está descompuesta.

Está bien, arréglala.

Si general.

Cuantos muertos...

El escuadrón entero excepto esos dos que fueron con el doctor.

Cada día somos más...

Y las enfermeras?

Dos murieron por intoxicación y otras tres con extremidades dañadas…

Y las demás?

Están auxiliando al doctor,

Como camilleras?

Y también en cirugía improvisada.

Está bien… Mañana saldrán otros 15 aviones, son pocos pero no pienso arriesgar a tantos,

Entendido

Si seguimos así con las enfermeras tendremos que mandar llamar más a Estados Unidos... no podemos dejar a todas aquí en la base, tienen que salir al frente, sé que no es fácil, que todo esto no es nada comparada a lo que alguien jamás pudo imaginar, pero bueno, ya estamos aquí y tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos…

Me retiro señor.

Adelante.

En "quirófano simulado" de la base militar de cierto lugar en Europa…. (Ya es algo saben el continente…) se encontraba un joven doctor recordando una bella dama de ojos claros y demás características que no dejaron pensar porque interrumpieron trayendo consigo más heridos y mutilados pero si pensando dentro de sí….

" _la guerra es tan cruel, aún recuerdo cuando los soldados llegaban a la base con una sonrisa en sus bocas, pensando que se acabaría rápido, pero no, esto no es nada comparado a nuestras vidas de comodidad, que si bien no fueron fáciles para todos, era mejor para unos vivir en la miseria de sus tierras, a venir a ver más sufrimiento inhumano, aunque claro, si sobreviven, la dicha será grande… porque muchos le deberán tanto a muy pocos, el resto de sus vidas, aunque no ganen aunque regresen derrotados…, más vale regresar vivos…"_

Doctor, necesitamos amputarle la pierna o de lo contario la infección se expandirá.

Correcto, preparen todo, en un momento voy déjenme terminar con estos y luego voy...

Si doctor.

En el tren rumbo a Chicago…

Terry ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas de gira?, ¿todo un mes?, ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin ti todo ese tiempo?, tengo que andarme enterando de todo por otras bocas, ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando nos casemos?...- dentro de si nuestro Terry se decía : _"si no te dije fue primeramente porque necesito privacidad y tiempo para mí, segundo porque supuestamente estarías en tus rehabilitaciones, pero por lo visto te interesa más fastidiarme la existencia que usar una prótesis, que si es posible con el paso del tiempo y dejas de ser tan caprichosa, me ayude a librarme de ti… y ¿Cómo es que piensas en casarnos si no quedamos en nada de eso, acordamos que me quedaría a tu lado y cuidaría de ti, pero como ves en este mismo momento estoy a tu lado cuidando de ti, bueno estoy enfrente de ti, sin necesidad de estar casados_ …" esto lo pensaba la vocecilla que Terry consideraba "mala", (aunque realmente todas sabemos que es la voz de la verdad), mientras que otra la interrumpía y le decía: " _aunque no quieras casarte con ella, debes de hacerlo, si bien no acordaste en hacerlo, es lo que todos esperan por ella arriesgo su vida por, ¿y cómo le pagas?, sencillamente con tu desprecio y mal carácter, en vez de ser amable y cariñoso como ella lo desea, además ¿no le prometiste eso a Candy cuando se fue en aquella noche fría de invierno?...",_ entonces reaccionando e ignorando ambas pero influenciado por la ultima voz en su cabeza… se dispuso a poner "atención" a gusana, digo Susanna, ( -.- )

Perdón ¿Qué decías?

Ashhhhh, nunca me pones atención

Lo siento estoy cansado

¿cansado? O querrás decir enamorado

Que?

Nada, olvídalo, no te preocupes es normal que estés cansado, iré por algo, ahorita vuelvo

Si está bien…

Vuelvo en un momento – dijo poniendo una sonrisa hipócrita de las tantas que había puesto en su vida, pues gracias a esas, se había vuelto una experta en el arte de dar lastima mientras dentro de si pensaba: _"¿Qué te ocurre Susanna? ¿te has vuelto loca? Ya lo tienes, ahora no lo pierdas por tus idioteces, te costó una pierna, ¿acaso piensas perder la otra también?..."_

Y así se dirigió al área de bocadillos…

Bienvenida señorita ¿en qué le puedo servir?

"¿ _puede hacer que Terry me ame?"_ pensó dentro de si – dos tazas de té y unas galletas por favor

En seguida.

Gracias. – mientras esperaba su pedido noto aun lado un diario así que lo tomo, y cuál fue su sorpresa que en primera plana se encontró con la chica pecosa comprometida con un tal Leagan. "¿ _así que ahora si nos dejaras en paz definitivamente? Perfecto…"_

Tome ¿le ayudo con las cosas? las puedo llevar hasta su sala.

No gracias yo puedo, pero me preguntaba si podría tomar el diario, es que se me olvido traer uno antes de venir.

Por supuesto tómelo.

Muchísimas gracias.

No hay de qué, que pase un lindo día.

Igualmente – _"ohh, sí que lo haré_ ", pensó perversamente…

Entonces volvió con Terry a su sala para poner en práctica su malvado plan…

Terry ¿me ayudas?

Claro. – dijo mientras sostenía la bandeja con las tazas de té y las galletas.

¿Qué es esto?- menciono preguntando por el diario.

Es té con galletas- dijo Susanna tratando de fingir inocencia

No, eso no, me refiero al diario.

Oh eso, Terry, lo acabo de ver y no lo puedo creer, ¡Candy se va casar!, ¿crees que nos invite?- pregunto descaradamente

No lo sé – dijo molesto.

Bueno, hasta suerte le toco, digo no cualquier huérfana se casa con un joven de familia importante, se dice llamar Neal Leagan, si bien no es tan apuesto como otros, es demasiado para ella.

¿ella? ¿a quién te refieres?

Pues a Candy por supuesto, digo, ¿Quién es la que se va a casar?, debo de admitir que salió bien en esa foto, digo, es un horror tenerla en perdona, debieron de haber pagado una fortuna para que los periodistas hicieran el milagro de que se viera bien en la foto, porque estoy segura que a os obres les rompió el lente de la cámara, pero bueno, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, una hospiciana como ella no tiene derecho a nada de eso y debe de estar agradecida que…

¿de qué Susanna?- pregunto un Terry molesto, si bien Susanna no era su persona favorita, la podía soportar, mas sin embargo estaba conociendo una fase de ella, que jamás hubiera imaginado que demostraría, sabía que dentro de ella, albergaban los mismo horribles sentimientos, de ego y envida haca Candy pero eso, ya había sobrepasado el límite.- te pregunté algo – dijo subiendo el tono de su voz- ¿ no vas a contestar?- pregunto mientras veía a una arrepentida, avergonzada y atónita Susanna que lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder mencionar palabra alguna- bien, pues yo te daré una respuesta, Candy se fue, correcto, quedamos tu y yo, prometí quedarme a tu lado y cuidarte, mas no casarme contigo, así que de una vez te digo que dejes fuera toda esperanza de matrimonio alguno con mi persona, segundo, no comprendo cómo es posible que te exprese de esa manera de ella ¿Qué te ha hecho?, ¿robarte mi amor, pensaras?, pues te digo que nunca fue tuyo, y a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida y que sigo amando después de mi madre, es ella, Candice White Andrew, y dices que es una huérfana ¿no?, pues yo te digo que no es cualquier huérfana, si bien es carente de padres desde niña, tiene muchas cosas que tu no, porque ha pera de todos los golpes que la vida le ha propinado, sigue avanzando con la frente en alto, mostrando una sonrisa a toso ser viviente, y llenando de alegría todo lugar en el que se encuentra, encontró y encontrar, además, es huérfana, pero fue adoptada por la familia más poderosa de los Estados Unidos y Escocia, siendo ella la heredera universal de todo este clan, ¿Por qué?, simple y sencillamente porque es la hija adoptiva del patriarca de la familia… y puedo seguir, pero creo que con eso es suficiente para ti, porque no tienes derecho, ni siquiera a estar debajo de su sombra, entonces… si tenías algo más que agregar, me temo que lo tendrás que hacer en Nueva York, porque ya me canse, y no pienso permitir otra ofensa hacia su persona.

¡PERO YO SALVE TU VIDA!

¡Y ELLA LA TUYA! ¡¿ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS!?

Pero….

Pero nada, más bien ahora que lo pienso, estamos a mano, tu salvaste mi vida y ella la tuya así que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, más en, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Terry!

Me temo que en la próxima parada volverás a Nueva York.

Y mi madre?

Le enviare un telegrama para que acuda cuando llegues.

Terry yo…

Déjalo así Susanna e lo mejor.- dijo para después salir y dirigirse a otra cabina para tomar aire fresco.

" _lo hiciste Terruce_ " se dijo así mismo " _ahora a encontrarte pecosa y salvarte de las manos de ese sabandija_ "- dijo con una soñadora sonrisa. Y como lo prometió, en la siguiente parada, hizo a Susanna descender para tomar el tren d ida hacia Chicago.

Buen viaje Susanna- le dijo sin querer mirarla.

Lo siento de verdad, te juro que todo fue un error- dijo tratando de corregir lo anterior.

Lo que tenías que decir ya lo dijiste, si tienes ms palabras de rencor, quédatelas, no necesito oírlas.

Esto no se acaba aquí Terruce.- dijo decidida para avanzar

Adiós Susanna

 _"Muy pronto Terry, muy pronto veras de lo que soy capaz, y en cuanto a ti mocosa pecosa, te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en i camino y en el de Terruce…"_

En la base militar de un lugar en Europa (que ustedes tendrán que descubrir…)

General encontramos otro herido, es de los Estados Unidos….

¿Cuál es su nombre?

No lo sabemos.

Donde lo encontraron.

En la costa.

Llévenlo al área trece.

Si general.

Te encargas de saber su nombre y todo, ¿entendido?

Si…

"¿ _Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?, no me puedo mover! necesito ayuda, ya! estoy en la base,…¡¿Y MI AVION?!... DIOS!"_

 **Y así terminamos nuestro capitulo… con 3066 palabras en total, bueno al menos eso me dijo word, quien sabe,si quieren cuentenlas, no no es cierto, pero si quieren, no les privo de nada , si no de todos modos luego de publicarlo y guardarlo en Doc Manager, les dire en los reviews cuantas son... creo que es un avance, digo a diferencia del 7 ( jeje), y bueno por fin Terry reacciono y puso en su lugar a Susanna , se veía tan mansito que no se lo esperaban ,,, ehh?, jeje, y bien, ya está libre para el estreno en Chicago, ¿Qué hará ahora?, como saben todo lo hago desde mi celular y es muy difícil, y además luego se me van los dedos, así que mil disculpas si me como letras o algo así, ahora, como estoy algo ocupada hare todo rápido pero ya saben, agradecimientos especiales a todas…** bueno antes de ponerlos quisiera ponerles como un reto, bueno no es un reto es más bien como un juego o algo así, no estoy segura, verán , las que estén dispuestas a participar se los agradecería de todo corazón y pues yo estaría encantada… y bien les muestro. El " _juego_ " consiste en que existen diferentes abecedarios cifrados, ¿Qué es eso?, pues les explico, el primero es el de " letras y números", es decir, a cada letra se le va a asignar un número, en este caso, estoy utilizando el abecedario del español, que como algunos saben, y si no te habías enterado, en otros idiomas no se utiliza la "ñ", pero aquí si la tomaremos en cuenta, entonces, la "a" es el número 1, la "b" el 2, la "c" el 3, y así sucesivamente tomando en cuenta la "ñ", entonces si yo les pusiera 8,16,12,1, cada número representa una letra y entonces ustedes pueden descifrarlo teniendo que 8,16,12,1, quiere decir "hola", la verdad siento que es sencillo, esto lo utilizare por ejemplo, arriba no les puse la ubicación de la base, entones si quieren saber en qué lugar se encuentra la base tienen que resolver las siguientes operaciones, de las cuales los resultados forman una palabra con el cifrado que les acabo de mostrar…

 **ACLARACION Y ADVERTENCIA** : en los próximos capítulos **NO** escribiré ms acerca de la base en Europa, en donde se encuentra la persona que voy a resucitar y el doctor que lo va a ayudar, sino hasta que tenga **7 respuestas** por parte de ustedes, de aunque sea uno de los tres acertijos, y bien aquí están las operaciones que nos darán los números, para después verlos en el cifrado….

 **\- PARA LA UBICACIÓN DE LA BASE EN EUROPA….**

3 X 2 (eso es tres por dos)

20 – 1

2 – 1

7 X 2

2 más 1

3 X 3

3 – 2

 **\- PARA EL NOMBRE DEL DOCTOR…**

10 más 3

3 x 3

4 – 1

16 entre 2

1 x 1

3 más 2

6 x 2

- **\- PARA EL NOMBRE DEL RESUCITADO….**

10 X 2

30 – 9

3 más 2

38 entre 9

 **….. Y LISTO! ESPERO Y LOS PUEDAN DESCIFRAR…. Dejen las respuestas en los reviews, o si prefieren en un mensaje privado, como prefieran, ya les dije, mínimo 7 respuestas, y si pueden las tres que mejor.**

 **Más adelante en los capítulos que siguen les daré solo un acertijo, o varios para que puedan descifrar, si son palabras se las pondré como operaciones, pero si es una frase completa pondré solo los números con una que otra operación.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A…**

AmmiiMorrigan, CandyLove2, Darling eveling, Magda Vidal, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, mixie07, Alexa Moonie, Dajimar, litzie, vialsi, .5059601, skarllet northman, luna, moonythesecond, dianley, Iris Adriana, Ariane, Linda Grandchester, LOLA, NANI LOVE, by, strixstrxmonster, A.I Y S.B 3, rouse28, Lola, Tete, Cornelia Scarlet, mercedes, Guest, Betina C.

 **TODAS AQUELLAS QUE LEEN "Vuelve a mi"**

 **Las quiero a todas.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9… dedicado a Angel del amor prohibido y a Awita Andley, por haber resuelto el acertijo, mis felicitaciones a las dos, en si Awita Andley respondió todo correctamente y Angel del amor prohibido acertó en el nombre del doctor. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 _" si definitivamente te buscaré, ir, pero y si.. ¿ te alejas de mi? , no lucharé por ti , solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, y no dejare que te cases con el idiota de Neal, espero y todo salga bien_ ," – pensaba nuestro Terry mientras se sentía entre culpable pero consolado por una voz interior que le decía y felicitaba – _" hiciste lo correcto, pronto estarás con Candy sin ataduras, ¿no estas feliz por eso? , solo concéntrate en recuperarla, ya no pierdas el tiempo, ya no mas_ " – y así se dispuso a dormir, y soñar con su adorada ninfa de ojos verdes para tener fuerzas suficientes y hacer cara a lo que venia…

**** Mientras tanto en el departamento Magnolia

La joven pecosa esperaba ansiosa en que fuera mañana para ir con su rubio favorito al estreno de la obra, como toda niña pequeña emocionada por un juguete nuevo, sin embargo, otra parte de ella sentía un profundo vacío y deseo de que algo pasara, si fuera necesario que un rayo partiera el teatro en dos para faltar al estreno, si bien sabia que se lo había prometido a Albert, también se sentía fatal por tener que abrir aun mas sus viejas heridas que ni siquiera habían comenzado a sanar, pero como lo prometido es deuda, alzo su frente y esbozo su sonrisa de valentía a la vida sin dejarse vencer…

\- y al día siguiente… tan ansiado por Candy y por dos jóvenes, que esperaban ver a su adorada musa, enamorados hasta la medula, se dispusieron a realizar sus propósitos con la pecosa, pero ¿Quién se quedaría realmente con el corazón de ella?

Así en su departamento….

Candy al ver los últimos rayos de sol del día, comenzó a preparar todo para la noche de estreno, comenzando por su vestido y por ultimo los accesorios hasta que dio la noche, viéndose en el espejo, sin creer lo que veía en el espejo, una joven que ya no era mas la niña del pasado, una muchacha que con el paso del tiempo y los malos tratos de la vida, la habían hecho madurar, aunque aun conservaba esa niña en su ser, que gustaba de trepar arboles y comer pasteles de chocolate. Nuestra linda mariposa al fin había salido de su capullo, dispuesta a salir y volar por los magníficos cielos…

Preparada, consiente de los ligeros escotes del vestido, pero no incómodos, salió al parque mas cercano en donde esperaría sentada en una banca a su príncipe, para la noche de teatro. Cuando de pronto sintió unas suaves manos cubrir sus párpados. Y adivinando el propietario de estas susurró un nombre, lo suficientemente audible para ambos…

\- Albert…

\- Lista? – dijo sin apartar sus manos.

\- Claro- dijo un tanto nerviosa, pero no mas que el rubio dispuesto a conquistar a la joven, despegando lentamente sus manos, vio a la pecosa girar su rostro para quedar ambos muy cerca, perturbando la calma de Albert y haciendo dudar unos instantes a Candy…

\- Nos vamos? – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, pero con un tono aterciopelado, lo suficiente para envolver los sentidos de ella.

Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que son la pareja perfecta, excepto un joven que, estando en el teatro anticipadamente, después de haber llegado, instalándose en su hotel, con el propósito de hallar a su pecosa, daría todo su empeño por ella…

Mientras tanto en New York.. en la casa Marlowe

\- No se como es tan cínico que se le ocurrió mandarte solo de regreso.

\- Lo se madre, pero ya verá no se quedará así.

\- Pero algo debiste de haberle dicho.

\- Noooo mami, nada, solo así, nada más.

\- No comprendo, sabes hija, creo que seria mejor que..

\- ¡JAMAASS! TERRY ES MIO Y JAMAS ME SEPARARÉ DE EL, NO LO DEJARE EN MANOS DE ESA MUJIGATA HOSPICIANA!

\- Tranquila, por supuesto que no decía eso, ni siquiera lo pienses, decía que seria mejor que enviáramos a alguien a investigar todos sus movimientos para que en el primer descuido le eches en cara cada una de sus faltas…

\- Buena idea, pero no.. digo, creo que mejor.. si, eso hare.

\- Que hija?

\- Nada madre, déjamelo a mi, ya verás, conocerán a la verdadera Susanna Marlowe.

Después del breve encuentro en el parque, se dirigieron al teatro en el auto de Albert. Candy con un leve sonrojo por el fresco que hacia, a pesar de que traía un bolero, mirando hacia la ventana, y Albert con otro por la bella dama que iba a lado suyo. Cuando por fin llegaron al teatro.

Y en dicho lugar, es decir el teatro…

\- Ya comenzó a llegar la gente – dijo emociones Karen.

\- Perdón?

\- Ya presta atención que no quiero que por tu culpa salga mal la obra.

\- Por mi culpa?

\- Si! Por la tuya! Concéntrate Grandchester! Ella vendrá, sólo da lo mejor de ti!

\- Ella?

\- No te hagas, bueno, no vayas a meter la pata

\- Claro

\- Me voy a recibir a mis admiradores.

\- Ahora que me recuerdas yo voy con las mías.

\- Aja.

Negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa, a la irremediable actriz, salió del camerino por detrás de las tarimas para encontrarse con una comprometedora escena que había iniciado hace unos momentos así:

\- Llegamos Candy – dijo rodeando el cofre del coche para abrir la puerta y ofrecer su brazo a la joven de ojos verdes que gustosa lo aceptó, y como la entrada estaba saturada de admiradoras tuvieron que entrar por la parte trasera, detrás de las tarimas. La visión de las admiradoras en la puerta le trajo consigo a Candy viejos recuerdos de su ida a Nueva York, pero sacudiendo levemente su cabeza para disipar los malos pensamientos continuó aferrada al brazo de su acompañante.

\- Me alegro que estés aquí.

\- Yo igual.

\- Te parece que nos sentemos en el palco?

\- Si, de hecho la vista es mejor.

\- Tengo para asientos en primera fila pero decidí que el palco es mejor, sin molestias ni nada.

\- En el palco esta perfecto.

Y dispuesto a comenzar un juego que mas adelante alguien presenciaría pregunto Albert:

\- Tienes cosquillas Candy?

\- Eh? – dijo desconcertada por la pregunta…

\- Tienes cosquillas?

\- Si – dijo asustada pensando en un posible ataque de cosquillas, del cual no tenia ni diez segundos de haberlo pensado cuando comenzó a reír y a sacudirse toda.

\- Jajaja – decía Albert al verla reír.

\- Jajaja, Albert ya!

\- Ríndete!

\- Jajaja me rindo!

\- Bueno… jajaja mas tarde

\- Nooooo ¡ ya!

\- Jajjaaj – y así Candy salió pegando carrera para huir de esas manos traviesas que le hacían cosquillas. Cuando de pronto tratando de darle alcance sus pies se enredaron, tropezaron y cayeron al suelo. Albert encima de Candy sosteniéndose con las manos a unos centímetros del rostro de Candy. Posición que nuestro actor observo llenándose de celos y molestia, pero advirtiendo la presencia de su "mejor amigo" prefirió tragárselos, o mas bien guardarlos para su próximo encuentro planeado por Terry.

Separándose lentamente, controlando las ganas de besarla, se paró y le ofreció su mano, que no fue rechazada para continuar su camino al palco en silencio y sonrojados.

 _"Muy pronto Candy, muy pronto_ " se decía para si mismo nuestro actor… .

 **De nuevo estoy de regreso, ya saben tengo otro fin, basado en un libro, es el de "Rebelión", es de Candy y Terry, les invito a que lo lean, en el próximo capitulo es cuando Candy y Terry van a actuar ya directamente entre ellos, y bien es chiquito, y se que me tarde en actualizar, peor es que estuve muy ocupada, y como ya se acabaron las vacaciones, estoy mas ocupada de lo usual, y pues como dicen, mas vale tarde que nunca. CAPITULO DEDICADO A Awita Andley y Angel del amor prohibido, por resolver el acertijo, gracias a todas..**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

 **HOLA, OTRO CAPITULO CHIQUITO. Bueno, me preguntaban acerca de la boda de Candy y Neal, nada mas les digo que en el capitulo que la publique es cuando Terry y Albert se vean frente a frente, en este de aquí, es solamente Candy y Terry, en la boda, serán todos los galanes ( Archie, Albert, Terry).**

Lleno de celos, enojo, y otras emociones ya vividas cuando estaba en el Colegio San Pablo, y su pecosa hablaba de su adorado Anthony, decidió regresar en cuanto " la parejita" se fuera, y tratar de calmarse un poco.

Mientras tanto Candy y Albert avanzaban en rotundo silencio, sonrojados y avergonzados por la escena anterior. Viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, Albert, la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia el palco. En donde se acomodaron hasta que la obra empezó.

Detrás del escenario y de la tarima….

\- Muy bien a sus posiciones, ya están todas las filas

\- Si.

Y asi comenzó la obra.

Cierto, pero este amor extravagante de nuestro general rebasa la medida. Esos ojos soberbios que resplandecían como los de un Marte con armadura cuando inspeccionaban los desfiles y las revistas de las tropas de guerra, concentran ahora todas sus funciones, absorben toda su facultad de contemplación en un rostro moreno. Su corazón de capitán, que en las refriegas de las grandes batallas hacía estallar sobre su pecho los lazos de su coraza, ha perdido todo su temple y sirve ahora de fuelle y de abanico para enfriar a una egipcia fogosa. (Trompetería). Mirad, vedles que vienen. Observad bien, y veréis a uno de los tres pilares del mundo transformado en el personaje de loco por una puta. Mirad y ved.

Si me amáis verdaderamente, decid cuánto me amáis.

Es muy pobre el amor que puede contarse.

Quiero saber el límite del amor que puedo inspirar.

Entonces necesitas descubrir un nuevo cielo y una nueva tierra.

Noticias de Roma, mi buen señor.

Me aburren ... Su sustancia.

Vamos, escuchadlas, Antonio. Quizá Fulvia esté colérica; o quién sabe si el casi imberbe César no os ha enviado su mandato soberano: Haz esto o aquello; toma este reino, libera aquel; cumplimenta nuestras órdenes o te condenamos.

¡Cómo! ¡Amor mío!

¡Puede ser! Sí, es muy verosímil. No debéis permanecer aquí más tiempo; tal vez César os envíe vuestra destitución; por consiguiente, escuchad ese mensaje, Antonio. ¿Dónde está la intimación de Fulvia ..., de César, quise decir ..., o de los dos? Llamad a los mensajeros. Tan verdad como soy reina de Egipto, que enrojeces, Antonio; esa sangre rinde homenaje a César. ¿O es que pagan así tus mejillas su tributo de rubor cuando riñe Fulvia con su voz gruñona? ¡Los mensajeros!

¡Húndase Roma en el Tíber y que el arco inmenso de la arquitectura del imperio se desplome! Aquí está mi invierno. Los reinos son de arcilla. Nuestra tierra fangosa nutre lo mismo a la bestia que al hombre. La nobleza de la vida consiste en hacer esto (la besa), cuando una pareja así, cuando dos seres como nosotros pueden hacerla; y en este respecto requiero al mundo, bajo pena de castigo, a que declare que somos incomparables.

¡Excelente impostura! ¿Por qué se ha casado con Fulvia, si no la amaba? Pasaré por crédula, sin serlo. En cuanto a Antonio, será siempre el mismo.

Sí, pero puesto en movimiento por Cleopatra. Ahora, por el amor del Amor y por sus dulces horas, no perdamos el tiempo en agrias conferencias. Ni un minuto de nuestras existencias debe transcurrir ahora sin gozar un nuevo placer. ¿Qué diversión hay esta noche?

Escuchad a los embajadores.

Quita, reina pendenciera, a quien todo se le vuelve refunfuñar, reír, llorar; en quien cada pasión lucha con todas sus fuerzas por aparecer bella y hacerse admirar de ti. Ningún otro mensajero sino tú misma, y los dos iremos solos esta noche a través de las calles, y observaremos las costumbres del pueblo. Venid, reina mía; la última noche expresasteis este deseo. No nos habléis.

¿Con tan poca consideración es tratado César por Antonio?

Señor, algunas veces, cuando no es Antonio, olvida con exceso esa gran dignidad de conducta que debiera siempre acompañar a Antonio.

Estoy muy disgustado con que dé la razón a la vulgar maledicencia que le representa en Roma tal como le he visto. Pero espero mañana más nobles acciones. ¡Feliz descanso!

Mientras transcurría el tiempo, los actores salieron y se fueron a sus camerinos, entre el momento en cada escena. Decidido a cumplir su plan ordeno todo….

Arriba del placo…

\- Fue hermoso.

\- Si la verdad es que tiene un gran talento.

\- Lo se – dijo con un dejo de ternura imaginándolo recitándole todas las obras a ella.

Caminando hacia el tocador, iba con la mirada baja, entre soñando despierta y no, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su boca y un brazo alrededor de su cintura posesivamente, y una voz susurrándole al oído.

\- Si no gritas te dejare en paz, no me muerdas ni intentes nada, tengo que hablar contigo.

 _"esa voz"…." No puede ser…! "_

Así, dirigida por la misteriosa voz, mas bien, arrastrada, se encontró en el camerino de nada mas y nada menos de ….

\- TERRY!

\- Vaya! Si te acuerdas de mi – dijo irónico, y sarcástico, y así se mantendría hasta terminar de hablar.

\- Que haces aquí? – dijo entre en shock.

\- Mmm, yo digo que tal vez porque … yo soy el actor principal?

\- Y… Susanna?

\- Susanna, no te preocupes por ella, esta tranquilamente tomando sus terapias en Nueva York, dando cortos paseos, la pregunta ahora es … y Albert?

\- Albert?

\- Si… tu… novio- dijo lo ultimo pausadamente.

\- Mi novio?

\- No te hagas, BIEN SABES A QUE ME REFIERO.

\- Que?

\- Contesta.

\- Déjame salir.

\- Inténtalo – obediente se dirigió a la puerta para ver que esta asegurada.

\- Déjame salir.

\- Ya te dije que lo hicieras.

\- Dame la llave.

\- Por que debería de hacerlo?

\- Por que necesito volver con…

\- Con Albert? No te preocupes esta de seguro pensando en ti, además no tardaremos mucho.

\- Pero me quiero ir ahora.

\- Que curioso, tu quieres irte y yo quiero hacerte varias pregunta y hablar contigo, hagamos algo, yo te pregunto, hablamos, tranquilamente, como seres civilizados.- " _si como no", d_ ijo Candy para sus interiores.- y después, te vas.

\- Pero necesito irme ya.

\- Ay Dios mio, que necia eres mujer, ya te lo dije y explique, que parte no entiendes?

\- Necia yo?, el único necio aquí eres tu, y el que no entiende eres tu, debo irme ahora , además esto no es correcto y…

\- Correcto? Desde cuando te preocupa lo que puedan decir de ti? Desde cuando te preocupa lo que esta bien y lo que no. Siempre has sido un alma libre y ahora vienes así, como una "supuesta dama de sociedad" donde quedo la Candy libre que adoraba trepar arboles , donde quedo todo eso?

\- Eso quedo atrás, todo ha quedado atrás, y no hare nada para voltear atrás, … recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que no volteara atrás? Bueno, estoy siguiendo tu consejo, de que te quejas?

\- Que no es divertido conversar con alguien que no tiene sentimientos.

\- Y tu los tienes? Acaso los tuviste cuando… - dándose cuenta de la torpeza que iba a cometer se volteo para ocultar sus lagrimas y ganas de lanzarse a su brazos.

\- Cuando? Dime cuando?

\- Déjame ir … por favor- dijo con las manos en el rostro mientras sollozaba.

\- Candy.

\- Por favor,- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo con ojos suplicantes.

\- Esta bien- dijo dándose por vencido- solo una cosa mas

\- Terry…

\- Solo, necesito algo de ti.- dijo con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.

\- Que necesitas?

\- No me importara que me vuelvas a dar una bofetada, por que esta vez me asegurare de que dure lo suficiente.- recordando viejas memorias con los ojos bien abiertos comenzó a retroceder mientras Terry avanzaba hacia ella, quedando entre Terry y la pared. Terry coloco su cabeza en el hueco entre su oreja y su cuello, para decir.- no quiero que vayas, nunca quise que te fueras.

\- Entonces- decía con voz entrecortada sin creer o que pasaba – por que me dejaste ir?

\- Porque… no quiero que estés con el, eres mía- dijo con celos.

\- Albert no….

\- No que Candy? Que tiene el que no tenga yo?- dijo mirándole a los ojos y sosteniéndole por la cintura. – porque el y no yo?, ya veo, me dejaste y te fuiste de seguro para estar con el no? Vaya! Ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- Que!? COMO SE TE OCURRE, TU NO SABES NADA, NADA DE LO QUE YO SIFTI, NADA DE LO QUE YO SENTI, DICIÉNDOME QUE FUERA FELIZ NO? CÓMO PIENSA QUE ESTOY AHORA BRINCANDO DE LA ALEGRÍA?

\- POR SUPUESTO! ESTAS FELIZ DE ESTAR CON EL! DE HABERTE LIBRADO DE MI! DE HABERME HECHO PARECER EL TIPICO TONTO ENAMORADO! NO?

\- SI! ESTOY MAS QUE FELIZ, PERO DUDO SERLO MAS QUE TU! QUE SOLO ME ENGAÑO Y UTILIZO! QUE JUGO CONMIGO! CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! Y VINE DESDE EL OTRO LADO DEL CONTINENTE ARRIESGANDO MI VIDA PARA ENCONTRARTE CON LA ACTRIZ DE PACOTILLA ESA! PERO NO! LA CULPA ES MIA POR HABER CREIDO EN CADA DE TUS MENTIRAS! EN CADA PROMESA! EN TI! - dijo por con desahogándose de todo lo que sentía, llorando – yo… simplemente ya… ya no puedo mas…

\- Candy, yo te ame como jamás imagine hacerlo, yo no tuve la culpa de cada cosa que paso, acaso crees que me gustó dejarte en Inglaterra? No sabes como me sentí? Nada de lo que dijiste es verdad, mas sin embargo… - dijo dejando aun lado al Terry tierra para dar Paso a uno Celoso – tu si… tu si me dejaste por el, … ya sabias todo, nunca estuvo amnésico, nunca le paso nada…

\- Como te atreves a decir eso!? Es tu amigo.

\- un amigo no te roba tu mas grande tesoro y lo guarda para si.

\- De que hablas?

\- Eres mía y de nadie mas , aunque el trate de tenerte tu siempre serás mía. – concluyó Para unir sus labios con los de ella posesivamente, beso que no fue rechazado sino al contrario, al terminar de, con los ojos cerrados, Candy susurró.

\- me pediste ser feliz, pero lo que no sabes, es que tu eres mi felicidad.

\- y tu eres la mía- dijo para fundirse en un tierno beso, mientras Candy pensaba, bueno, mas bien trataba de pensar. " Dios mío, tres besos van ya"

\- Terry.. esto no esta bien… Terry… no puedo… Terry

\- porque? Tanto te preocupa Albert?!

-Sigues con lo mismo, somos como hermanos ¿ porque habría de pasar algo mas?

\- porque yo los vi

\- de que hablas?

\- el te iba a besar

\- por supuesto que no

\- claro que si.

\- Terry, no es verdad, viste mal, entre el y yo no hay nada.

\- Me lo juras?

\- te lo juro, … pero aun así, no nos servirá de nada, tu estas con Susanna y yo…

\- estas con alguien?

\- No Terry! Entiende! No hay nadie, pero contigo si, hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla,

\- Entonces yo también tengo que cumplir mis promesas.

\- Hazlas

\- Le prometí al elegante cuidar de ti. Le prometí al inteligente mantenerte a mi lado, le prometí a tus madres del hogar de Pony cumplir mis sueños, y mi sueño eres tu, porque los demas ya los cumplí, te prometí ser feliz y mi felicidad eres tu.

\- Terry…

\- Vuelve a mi Candy. Seamos felices olvidemonos de todo.

\- No puedo yo….

\- Terry dejame ir.

\- Candy..

\- Por favor ya es tarde y tu tienes que volver…

\- Esta bien, lo haré, peor te juro que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

\- Gracias, suerte eres un gran actor.

\- Y tu una Tarzán con luchas pecas. – dijo para salir y darle un beso en la mejilla para hacerla sonrojar, acto del Cual estuvo orgulloso.

Y asi salió corriendo hacia el palco.

\- Acaso te perdiste?

\- Eh? Si, es que ya sabes las admiradoras y eso.

\- Claro – dijo No muy convencido.

\- Ya va a empezar – mencionó Con una extraña emoción

\- Si, por fin, justo lo mucho que te tardaste tu, fue lo mucho que se tardan ellos.

\- Que raro.

\- Demasiado

\- Bueno vamos a verla.

\- Aja.

 **Taran! Que lindo no? Hasta yo me emocioné escribiendolo, les digo, los siguientes capítulos ya son mas dramáticos y se va a poner fea la cosa, pero dentro de mucho todavía no, … espero.. jeje. Bueno.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS**

 **\- FOLLOWS & FAVORITES – Y A LAS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS.. **

**Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holiss! Ya me tienen de regreso, que tal el capítulo anterior ehh? ;) , aunque les debo unas disculpas con mis faltas, de ahí Que me como letras y las volteo y demás, pero ya saben, tecleo rápido y pues,.si ven una por ahí, solo tengan misericordia, otra cosa, ¿recuerdan lo de los acertijos?, bien pues les traigo uno nuevo, pero ese esta al final, ya saben, por si les interesa, dejen las respuestas en los reviews, y si los contestas, capítulo dedicado a ti n.n, bien, comencemos…**

 **CAPÍTULO 11...**

Los aplausos ensordecedores del público se hicieron venir en cuanto la obra término, y los satisfechos y engrandecidos actores por el resultado obtenido, esperando posteriormente la cena de gala y las críticas que no estaban de mas. Por ende, al finalizar, la pareja de rubios, cada quien en su propio mundo, descendieron del palco para dirigirse a la salida, ya que los planes hechos por el rubio eran nada más y nada menos que pasar una linda velada, en el departamento de "ambos".

So, al intentar pasar, la entrada estaba llena de fotógrafos y reporteros dispuestos a obtener una entrevista con los asediados actores. Intentando hallar paso entre el tumulto de gente unos zafiros y unas esmeraldas se encontraron unos con otras, unos con chispas de celos al verla con su acompañante y otra… un tanto indefinible y alarmada a la vez, por el momento antes ocurrido.

Sin saber que hacer, el joven Grandchester abrió paso a la pareja que intentaba salir, dando una mirada un tanto acusadora a la rubia, sin dejar que su acompañante lo descubriera, y así se mantendría oculto hasta el momento que considerara adecuado.

Perturbada por la mirada del actor, sin dejar de verlo sino hasta que se retiraron del lugar tratando de ser lo mas discreta posible, apresuró su paso, para llegar al coche de su acompañante.

\- Has estado muy callada últimamente.

\- Yo? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida – no

\- Si, llegaste mm, no se, pero estas algo rara.

\- No, seguramente es el clima, esta un poco raro, digo es verano pero esta fresco, además ya no acostumbraba a salir – dijo Tratando de sonar convincente mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

\- De acuerdo quiero mostrarte algo.

\- Claro.

Y así transcurrió todo el camino hasta llegar al departamento.

Ingresando a el, observó unas tenues luces cálidas y una mesa con una tarta y rosas en el centro, perfecta para una pareja de enamorados, pero.. ¿lo eran ellos?... Sorprendida por el detalle se adentro después de cerrar la puerta gustosa por lo que había, teniendo sensaciones raras, pero no molestas sobre lo que se estaba sucitando.

\- ¿te gusta?

 _" ¡Que pasa! ¡Que ocurre que no veo nada! ¡¿Dónde Estoy?! Y este maldito dolor de cabeza! Sólo escucho ruidos a mi alrededor! ¿Dónde Están todos?! … "_

 _\- Doctor parece que ya está reaccionando._

\- Eso creo, esperemos a que se recupere.

\- No sabemos lo que pasó realmente.

\- Solo esperaremos para poder hacer un diagnóstico y luego, veremos lo que se hará.

\- Si doctor.

\- Pueden retirarse.

Lentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, moviendo una mano, moviendo la otra, y dando señales de reflejos inconscientes.

\- Vaya, ya hay mejoría.

Sin abrir aun sus ojos y sin hablar, movía sus extremidades. Hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Al ver la luz regresó ese dolor de cabeza punzante, comenzó a distinguir y a tener recuerdos. Incorporándose al punto de sentarse sobre la camilla con ayuda del doctor que lo miraba minuciosamente preguntó.

\- Donde estoy? .. – dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

\- No haga esfuerzos, relájese

\- No podía – dijo Con voz entrecortada, - no podía.. abrir… los ojos…

\- Ohh, vaya.

\- Ahhh – dijo Quejándose.

\- Que sucede

\- Hay un dolor que no se va.. ahh!.. en mi cabeza.

\- Déjeme revisar. – moviendo Cuidadosamente la cabeza de Su paciente se dio cuenta del causante del Dolor .. – ya Veo, parece que la herida aun no sana completamente, aunque, la costura esta bien hecha, creo que prácticamente son efectos secundarios de, pero nada grave .

\- Ohh, claro.. – dijo mareándose y viendo borroso – claro… - termino para desplomarse en la camilla

\- Ahh, otra vez no, bueno a esperar … espero que esta vez si pueda abrir los ojos.

En el dpto. Magnolia…

\- ¿te gusta?

\- Claro, es hermoso – dijo Embelesada volteando a ver a Albert.

\- Perfecto

\- No tenias porque hacer esto.

\- Pero quería así que vamos – dijo Abriendo una silla a la pecosa.

\- Gracias.

Y así transcurrió la cena, contando anécdotas entre si, pasando una amena velada.

\- Jajaja, parece que no era la única traviesa.

\- Nadie dijo eso.

\- Jaja pobre de la tía abuela.

\- Lo se jajaja, y también podre de George.

\- Jaja sin duda eras un pillo.

\- Jaja, si, bueno creo que ya es tarde, antes de irme te ayudaré.

\- Oh no, yo recojo y limpio, ya hiciste bastante con todo esto así que me toca a mi.

\- Nada de eso, permíteme.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses digo que yo lo haré y se acabó

\- Y desde cuando usted pequeña tiene autoridad para mangonear a su tío abuelo? - dijo acercándose lo suficiente a su rostro para intimidarla y hacerla sonrojar, al percatarse de esto, sonrió coqueto y dijo – lo Haré yo. – y terminó por dirigirse a la cocina.

\- Pero ni creas que me quedaré aquí parada – dijo Tomando las copas para seguirlo.

\- Aquí están las copas-, dijo una vez enjabonándolas en el Fregadero, mientras Albert la veía detrás Suyo poniéndola nerviosa. - ¿Qué Tanto me ves?

\- Nada sólo que estas muy bella hoy.

\- Y solo hoy? – dijo esperando que fuera un juego. – al escucharla se acercó lentamente a ella, para contestar.

\- No… siempre estas bella… - dijo en cuanto Candy terminó de lavar las copas, para voltearse y que sus rostros quedaran a milímetros de distancia.

\- Ah – dijo CANDY.

\- Muy bella, - mencionó para situar su mirada en sus rosados labios. Suponiendo lo que venía no hizo nada sino quedarse quieta e ir cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

 _"Vamos Albert hazlo!_ .." – se animaba a si mismo, pero otra voz decía –" _no aun no, vas muy rápido deja que todo fluya, sin presiones_ " … sin saber aun que hacer decidió hacerle caso a ambas voces, … ¿Cómo? , pues dándole un casto beso en la comisura de los labios, pero no en los labios. Sorprendida y estupefacta a la vez, no atinó a hacer algo asa que solo esperó a que terminara para poder abrir sus ojos y así lo hizo.

\- Creo Que debo irme – dijo, para retirarse a la entrada.

\- Te… te sigo. – dijo Candy con la cabeza gacha, con su típico sonrojo y uno que otro color en su cara con pecas.

\- Adiós

\- Adiós. – dijeron Ambos como adolescentes en sus travesuras.

Una vez sola, se dirigió a su recámara para analizar su situación y pensar claramente con la cabeza antes de cometer una tontería…

 **Hola! Ya estoy de regreso, cortito pero con mucho amor este capítulo. Que tal? El besito de Albert? Jeje, hay Candy, pero bueno creo que pensará un poquito las cosas. Tal vez ( 0 – 0 )**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS DE TODO CORAZÓN A TODAS**

\- FOLLOWS & FAVORITES – Y A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS.

 **Vengo de carrerita así que por eso no puse los agradecimientos especiales cada una, pero ya saben quienes ).**

Ahora si el acertijo-reto… esta vez es mas fácil, de los capítulos anteriores pondré una frase en cifrado y ustedes me dirán en que capítulo aparece esa frase o fragmento del fic **… PARA LOS VALIENTES…**

 **NOTA::: SOLO PONDRÉ LOS NUMEROS, PARA QUE SEA MAS FACIL Y MENOS TARDADOS**

21,5,19,19,26,21,22,23,16,27,21,22,13,9,19,1,4,1,21,22,20,16,14,10,9,20,1,12,16,20,19,5,3,22,5,19,4,16,20,4,5,5,20,3,16,3,9,1,17,16,19,18,22,5,5,20,21,1,20,5,14,13,9,3,16,19,1,27,16,14,1,3,1,20,16,5,20,13,9,3,1,20,21,9,7,16,…

 **Bueno, listo, ¿Quién quiere tener capítulos dedicados? . Espero sus respuestas.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Lo se, lo se me había tardado mucho cierto? Lo que pasa es que he estado asfixiada de cosas por hacer, y ayyyyyy! Pero bueno ya estoy aquí,Eso es lo importante,**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Sally por el acertijo, y si estas en lo correcto, es el capítulo 3. Muchas felicidades.!**

 **Ok, continuamos….**

 _" Un casto beso Albert! ¿eso fue todo?, tranquilo estuvo bien de eso a nada, aunque déjame decirte que pudiste haber hecho mas ¿no?, tal vez, pero creo que es mejor asa, solo que no llegue alguien mas y se la lleve antes de que le des un beso como se debe, no te preocupes, no pasará nada,… si estoy así por ese simple contacto no quiero ni imaginar lo que seria besar esos labios rosados…_ " concluyó ensimismado mientras conducía rumbo a su casa y disponerse a descansar.

Mientras en el dpto. Magnolia…

 _"PERO QUE FUE ESOOO! COMO RAYOS? Y NI SE TE OCURRIÓ MOVERTE NI TAN SIQUIERA UN MILÍMETRO,! NO VERDAD!?_ , "

\- Ufff!.- dijo resoplando, - tranquila Candy, no paso nada. _\- " Ja ja, esa ni tu te la crees,_ " dijo una voz en su interior – solo fue un beso de amigos fuera de lugar – " _claro y bien intencionado, ¿ crees que el piense lo mismo?_ " – por Dios! No lo hizo con esa un intención – " _ajá"_ ,le respondió burlona La voz " a ver hasta donde llegarás " continuó _"sólo no me eches la culpa_ "- Claro – se respondió.

Confundida y concentrada en su fatídica pelea con la voz interior llegó un punto donde alzó la mirada y se encontró con el gran espejo..

\- El espejo! Mi amado reflejo! - respondió una poética voz recargado en el marco de la puerta Con una sonrisa de medio lado, sorprendiendo a nuestra querida pecosa…

\- Tuu!

Base militar en ese lugar del acertijo…

\- Ya despertó?

\- Aun no, va en el quinto sueño pero aun no.

\- Dios! Pobre hombre!

\- La guerra no es nada fácil y menos para chicos como el.

\- Explicate.

\- Es sobre la investigación que me entregaron.

\- Y?

\- Joven Allistear Cornwell, perteneciente directo del clan Andrew, hermano del joven Archibald Cornwell, edad 18 años, declaración, muerto, ya que su cuerpo no fue encontrado hasta el día de hoy.

\- Vaya! Nunca imagine que alguien como el estuviera aquí.

\- Nunca subestimes a alguien.

\- Lo se, pero aun así es algo difícil de creer.

\- Como sea, creo que está despertando.

\- Hasta cuando durarán sus desmayos?

\- Tiempo indefinido hasta que se recupere totalmente.

\- Y como le darás la noticia?

\- Cual noticia?

\- Sobre su muerte?

\- No lo Se, pero se lo tendré que decir en algún momento.

\- Entonces me retiro.

\- Adelante.

Al salir el joven misterioso.

\- ¿Dónde… donde estoy?

\- En la base aun.

\- ¿ que…Que me pasó?

\- Se desmayó de nuevo joven Cornwell.

\- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Esa información es confidencial

\- No, no, lo que debería ser confidencial es mi nombre y resulta que usted lo sabe.

\- Tengo miss contactos.

\- Claro.

\- Y… que es todo eso? – dijo Señalando la mesita a su lado con sales de mar, pimienta, un queso súper apestoso y alcohol

\- Herramientas por si se vuelve a desmayar.

\- Ya veo.

\- Bueno, además le quiero dar una noticia, bueno varias.

\- Usted dirá?

\- Bien, pues, se lo diré antes fe que se vuelva a desvanecer, espero y me entienda. – dijo Para tu Tomar aire y continuar – como Usted sabe apenas lo encontramos y llevaba tiempo desaparecido.

\- Claro.

\- Bien, como el tiempo que tenemos para declarar si una persona está viva o muerta y enviar la noticia a sus familiares, pasó del limite, y como no se halló su cuerpo hasta ahora, se le declaró…

\- Muerto ... – dijo En un susurro casi audible para el doctor. N _o Lo podía creer! Todos piensan que esta muerto! Pero no es así! Que pasan por la cabeza de esas personas! Que dura es la guerra! Que pensara Candy, Patty, la tea abuela ¡ Archie!_

\- Se que esto es difícil para usted. Mas porque necesita recuperarse así que tiene dos opciones…

En New York…

Una joven madre actriz, Se paseaba por los bellos jardines de su casa mientras admiraba cada espécimen de flor. Volvió adentro y se dirigió a continuar un bordado. Justo cuando iba a sentarse Se escuchó El timbre y toque de la puerta. Acomodándose el vestido fue a la puerta, y cual fue su asombro al ver al ya esperado…

.

\- Tuu!

\- Yo?

\- No te hagas el gracioso! Que haces aquí?! Como entraste?!

\- Mmm… - dijo haciéndose el occiso mientras burlonamente colocaba su mano sujetándose el mentón -… no Lo se… - mencionó frunciendo el ceño en señal de " esfuerzo" – tal Vez… Por la puerta? - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y la ceja enarcada…

 **Jeje, soy mala lo se, es sólo para ejercitar su bella imaginación ? y pues como saben que todo lo hago desde mi cel. Descargue un teclado que es el " GOKeyboard" no se si lo tengan o ya lo hayan probado, bien, este teclado viene con una sección especial para emogis entonces quería ver si me eran válidos en fftion, los voy a poner y ustedes me dicen si aparecen, va? De todos modos los voy a checar…**

 **Agradecimientos a cada una de ustedes, lectoras anónimas, follows, favorites, las que dejan sus reviews, muchos pero muchos besos de amor ? ﾟﾒﾖ** **? ﾟﾒﾓ** **? ﾟﾒﾖ** **? ﾟﾒﾜ** **? PROMETO PONER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LIS AGRADECIMIENTOS PERSONALIZADOS ≧ ﹏ ≦**

 **Oigan con lo de los emogis, como primero lo hago en Word se ven negros u.u. al final lo haré directamente en fftion. Osea aquí Abajito. ? ﾟﾑﾇ** **? ﾟﾑﾇ** **? ﾟﾑﾇ**

 **No olviden dejar sus REVIEWS, si tienen dudas las responderé con mucho gusto.**

 **ACLARACIÓN…**

 **No siempre puedo responder en el capítulo las preguntas de los REVIEWS, pero si pongo las respuestas, y las pueden leer en los REVIEWS …**

 **Ahora si… EMOGGIISSSS! ( JEJE ? ﾟﾙﾈ** **? ﾟﾙﾈ** **)**

 **Oigan noooo ! Ya le di C &P para pasar a fftion y ya tienen colorcito ? ﾟﾘﾝ** **? ﾟﾘﾝ** **?**

 **? ﾟﾘﾁ** **? ﾟﾘﾁ** **? ﾟﾘﾁ** **? ? ﾟﾎﾆ** **? ﾟﾎﾆ** **? ﾟﾎﾆ** **? ﾟﾎﾉ** **? ﾟﾎﾉ** **? ﾟﾎﾊ** **? ﾟﾎﾊ** **? ﾟﾎﾊ** **? ﾟﾎﾊ** **? ﾟﾎﾊ** **? ﾟﾎﾇ** **? ﾟﾎﾭ** **? ﾟﾎﾭ** **? ﾟﾍﾩ** **? ﾟﾍﾩ** **? ﾟﾍﾩ**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaa! Bueno el capítulo anterior Lo quise hacer un poco mas interesante, bueno de suspenso o algo Así y que su imaginación pues valga la redundancia imaginara quienes Eran cada quien. Mil Disculpas porque quería poner emogis, pero pues fftion no me los aceptó, solo la carita creo O_o pero bueno, continuemos con el capítulo anterior que vi en un review que no le entendieron mucho, dudas y preguntas, déjenlos en los reviews, encantada de contestar.**

 **Capítulo 13**.

\- Solo tiene dos opciones, literalmente de vida o muerte.

\- Bueno usted dirá.

\- Antes de continuar Por favor no me hables de usted me Haces sentir viejo, y puedo decir que soy mas joven que tu.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Excelente, entonces, son, si decides continuar con tu estado de fallecido y adoptar otra identidad, o.. abogar por tu vida y declarar.

\- Lo pensare, gracias.

\- Si cuando quieras. – concluyó para retirarse del lugar, pero fugazmente recordó cierto par de ojos verdes y se dispuso a cuestionar a su parecido conocido. – ah Otra cosa… - dijo mirando al desmayado encima de la camilla. – bueno Aquí vamos de nuevo, espero y funcionen las sales – termino haciendo una mueca chistosa.

 **En la casa de Eleanor**.

Lo veía y no lo creía, si bien sabía que llegaría pronto nunca se imagino tenerlo en la puerta de su casa, pero así era. Nada mas y nada, menos era...

\- Richard!

\- Hola Eleanor tanto tiempo sin vernos.

\- Que haces aquí!? - pregunto un tanto conmocionada e inquieta por la presencia del duque.

\- ¿acaso no leíste mi carta?

\- Si lo hice, pero… me extraña que….

\- Que haya Llegado tan temprano?

\- No.. bueno… si… digo no hoy.

\- Entiendo… no me invitas a pasar?

\- Claro pasa… Marie!

\- Diga señora – respondió Apresurada.

\- Llegó

\- Cielos! – dijo Llevándose las manos a la boca

\- Te apetece un te Richard o una copa de wisky?

\- Un te está bien.

\- Enseguida, Marie ¿ nos harías el favor?

\- Por supuesto.

 **Viviviviviviviviviviviviviviviviviviviviviviviv**

\- ¿Sorprendida pecosa? – dijo Recargado aun en el marco de la puerta

\- ¡!¿Que haces aquí?!

\- Vine a aclarar unos asuntos QUERIDA- dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra.

\- ¡!SAL AHORA MISMO TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER ¡!

\- ¿No te da gusto verme? - preguntó Enarcando una ceja con una ladina sonrisa de lado - ¿ o acaso prefieres ver a tu rubiecito ese no es así? – dijo mostrando sus guardados celos, encendiendo así el rostro de Candy.

\- Tal vez, pero bueno ya estas aquí y por lo visto no te quieres ir.- dijo dándole la espalda expectante a Su respuesta.

\- Así?- Le dijo en un susurro a su oído mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared.

\- Si – dijo Sorprendida, pero con voz firme ocultando sus nervios.

\- Me mentiste – dijo Dolido con Ese brillo en sus ojos

\- De que hablas?

\- Me dijiste no tener nada con él.

\- Y precisamente no hay nada.

\- Mientes.

\- No lo hago.

\- Entonces sus miraditas que?

\- En que te afecta Terruce , estas comprometido y tu y yo no somos nada.- dijo restregándole la cruda y triste realidad.

\- No somos nada, porque tu no quisiste, porque corriste a los brazos de tu rubio, en esa noche fría estaba dispuesto a pedirte que te quedarás conmigo, pero claro, que iluso ¿no?.

\- Terry, no Fue así yo…- dijo sintiéndose culpable y un poco avergonzada de su actitud.

\- Claro, como no lo pensé antes – mencionó cambiando su semblante, endureciendo su rostro , atravesándola con la mirada. – que chistoso, mientras yo sufría y me culpaba de todo mal, y me ahogaba en el alcohol tu acá riéndote con él de mi, burlándote, pero ni crean que se las dejaré fácil, te haré pagar cada una de tus…. **_\- "plafff!"_** se escucho la bofetada que Candy, indignada le asestó. Mientras él solo la miraba expectante a lo que sucedía, solo dos veces le había pegado, y con esa era la tercera.

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¡¿Qué ACASO CREES QUE ERES TU EL ÚNICO QUE SUFRE, QUE SUFRIÓ,? NO SABES LO QUE ME DOLIÓ Y AUN ME DUELE ESA DESPEDIDA. PERO NO, AQUÍ EL UNICO QUE SE REIA ERAS TU, Y POR SUPUESTO SUSANNA ¿NO? , - dijo al borde del llanto, tranquilizándose, viendo la mejilla roja De Terry por el golpe – y Si, tal vez, es mejor la compañía del "rubiecito ese" – mencionó con un dejo de ironía- él no es como tu. – dijo Mirándolo despectiva Esperando su reacción. Eso si que había le había dolido mas que cien bofetadas, el preferir a otro antes que a el, encendía aun mas su ira y celos, y rencor contra su "supuesto amigo".

\- Exacto el no es como yo – dijo Para después lanzarle a sus labios como un depredador se lanza a su presa . Al principio se resistió, pero luego Cedió haciéndole caso a su corazón , colocando en la misma posición como estaba arrinconada, su suave y delicada mano en el hombro del actor y la otra en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Terry viviendo unos momentos de gloria. El beso terminó y sus rostros quedaron pegados, ambos con los ojos cerrados, para luego Terry decir- El no es como yo, y jamás te besará como yo. – dijo abriendo sus ojos, mirando las atónitas esmeraldas de su pecosa.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me tengo que ir.- dijo un tanto abrumado dejando una aturdida Candy recargada en la pared. Al escuchar esto, reaccionó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba él, rozándole el brazo.

\- Espera! – dijo Al salir de su trance emocional, logrando así, que Terry dirigiera su mirada hacia ella. – tengo que decirte… algo.

\- Yo también pero temo que si me quedo seguiré diciendo tonterías y estupideces y no te quiero dañar mas De lo que…

\- No… - mencionó en un susurro – Terry Yo… - y se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando , haciéndolo tambalear un poco para luego unirsr en un tierno abrazo – eres un maldito estúpido,.. el maldito estúpido que… logro enamorarme y que yo...

\- El maldito estúpido que te ama- dijo , así, por fin lo dijo, sacándose una ligera espina de su recio y apasionado corazón, que daba vuelcos y latía mas fuerte que nada, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, y esos momentos duraran por toda la eternidad.

\- El maldito estúpido que yo amo…

 **Uhhh! Que lindo! En lo personal me gusto y espero que a ustedes también, y bueno ya comprobé que no puedo enviar emogis, asa que intentaré con las caritas kawaii, espero y si se vean .**

 **Y como lo prometí En El capítulo anterior...**

 ***** AGRADECIMIENTOS PERSONALES A CADA UNA DE USTEDES *****

 **-FOLLOWERS-**

Alexa Monnie, CandyLove2, Dajimar, Karla Grandchester A, Reyna899, brendarvazquez, la chinita, litzie, madetom, mixie07, .5059601, skarllet northman.

 **-FAVORITES-**

AmmiiMorrigan, Angel del amor prohibido, CandyLove2, Darling eveling, Magda Vidal, Reyna899, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, la chinita,mixie07, vialsi.

 **Muchas gracias a todas ustedes.**

 **-GUESTS-**

Que se y aprecio su participación anónima desde sus reviews. Muchas gracias.

 ** _Saludos a eli ventura_**

 **. Mil disculpas porque se que en los reviews me mandas saludar y eso me hace muy feliz, no te regresaba el saludo por grosera ni nada, no pienses mal de mi, pero andaba atareada, y como pudiste ver, pues en los capítulos anteriores ni siquiera había hecho agradecimientos personalizados peor bueno, aquí Está tu saludo )**

 **Y ahora las caritas que espero y se vean …**

-_-/

~T_T~

::_::

*^O^*

•﹏•

^O^

o

(^3^)

O_o

≧ ﹏≦

Π_π

=￣ω￣=

﹋o﹋

⊙ ﹏ ⊙

 **Ok, ya, me emocione .. jeje, espero y se vean.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	14. Chapter 14

**NO PASES DE LARGO ESTA NOTA, ¡ MUY IMPORTANTE! ES DE VIDA O MUERTE ( jeje , es que soy media dramática, bueno, lee TOOOODDDOOO porfis )**

 _ESTO ES MAS AVISOS QUE CAPÍTULO, PERO NO QUISE DEJAR INCONCLUSA LA ESCENA DE LA NOCHE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY, ES CORTITO, PERO AHÍ ESTÁ, SOLO PARA TERMINARLA._

 **Hola! Lo se no tengo perdón, bueno tal vez un poco, así que volví, después de mas de un mes de ausencia. MIL DISCULPAS!**

 **AVISOS**

(1) Dejare de lado el fic de " **Rebelión** " hasta que avance con este, por que el otro es basado en un libro, una adaptación, y pues no puedo andar cargando el libro a todos lados, mas ahora que estoy de vacaciones en la Cd. De México en casa de un tío con mi familia, **ACLARO** , por supuesto que lo **TERMINARÉ** , solo será momentáneo y espero no demorarme demasiado.

(2) Como ya mencione estoy de **vacaciones** así que eso significa **mas tiempo libre** , por lo cual, lo aprovecharé para **avanzar este fic** para luego **retomar "Rebelión** "

(3) No tengo, o bueno no tenemos **un día en específico** en donde yo suba los capítulos, pero creo que sería buena idea establecer uno para cada fic y que sea un compromiso, ya que eso a la vez como que me presiona para cumplir con tal, y mi ausencia sería menos. Prácticamente seria **publicación semanal** , pero….

(4) Si no cumplo con el día, les **recompensare** con doble, triple capítulo, one-shot, o cualquier otra **forma de pago**.

(5) Con respecto al día pueden ir **sugiriendo en los reviews** que día les gustaría, pero como previo aviso les digo **SABADO ME ES IMPOSIBLE** , por lo cual queda totalmente descartado, mas adelante les daré los días posibles, y por medio de una _**votación**_ , se decidirá el día. Yo les diré los días a votar , el tiempo que durará la votación, y en el _**SUMMARY**_ del fic, pondré los resultados y anunciaré la apertura y cierre de la votación.

(6) A veces se me dificulta entrar a mi cuenta, por lo que les pido que cualquier cosa **lean los reviews** , ya que a veces lo hago en el fic, de **manera anónima utilizando "MCGrandchester",** ahí podrán **checar cualquier notificación** de ultimo momento.

(7) Lo se, muchos avisos, pero quiero que todo quede mas claro que el agua; por el momento **seguiré trabajando sin fecha fija,** por que como estoy de vacaciones, no tomo en cuenta mis actividades extracurriculares, por lo cual mi horario es irregular, pero como les dije, yo les notificare de cualquier cambio.

 **SI LEÍSTE TODO, ESTO TE MERECES UN PREMIO, ASI QUE SI LO HICISTE, ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO PARA TI, POR SEGUIR A PESAR DE TODOS LOS INCONVENIENTES, POR TU APOYO, Y POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA..**

 **Sin mas, continuamos…**

 **Capítulo … mmm… tanto tiempo y ya no me acuerdo cual sigue u. u, ahh ya!**

 **Capítulo 14**

 _" el maldito estúpido que yo amo"_ esas palabras resonaban en su mente, haciéndolo el hombre mas feliz del mundo. ¿Acaso ella había dicho que lo amaba? , si eso había dicho, dándole un motivo más para luchar por su amor, así fuera hasta el fin del mundo, ella iría con ella, y estaba seguro que jamás se arrepentiría, creía que todo había acabado, peor en realidad, solo acababa de comenzar.

\- Lo se – dijo pretensioso

\- Presumido- dijo con una sonrisa

\- Pero aun así me amas ¿no? – con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja enarcada.

\- Claro – empleando un tono sarcástico entre su juego de palabras.

\- Esos tonos señorita pecas

\- ¿de que hablas? – con fingida inocencia.

\- Que pena, por que yo si lo hago aun con todas estad hermosas pecas en su rostro – dijo acariciando con sus manos ambas mejillas y centrando su vista en esas bellas esmeraldas, haciendo sonrosar las mejillas de la rubia.

\- Amo mis pecas – dijo entre risas defendiendo lo suyo.

\- Yo también – mencionó besando ambas mejillas y la punta de su nariz.

\- Y aun pienso en donde conseguir más – digo haciendo alusión en aquel momento en el Mauritania.

\- Te amo- dijo para darle un prologando beso que la dejaría sin aire y viendo corazoncitos, sintiendo desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Pero de pronto, recordó cierta ojiazul, que perdió su pierna en un accidente en el teatro, y a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente, el remordimiento llegó.

\- Lo se, y también lo hago, pero…

\- Pero nada Candy, por favor, desde que te conocí he vivido los días mas felices de mi vivida y caí en un infierno el día en que te fuiste, vuelve a mi Candy, a aquella felicidad, te daré la luna y las estrellas si asi me lo pides, solo vuelve a mi, huyamos de todo y de todos, seamos felices, Candy…

\- No sigas más Terry, no podré continuar, tampoco ha sido fácil para mi, pero, debemos de superar esto.

\- Lo que debemos superar son los obstáculos que se interponen entre nosotros, entre nuestra felicidad, vamos Candy sólo…

\- Terry… - dijo mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa acariciando su mejilla, mientras el ponía su mano sobre la de ella manteniendo la muestra de afecto, cerrando sus ya cristalizados ojos, conteniendo sus lágrimas, - Te amo, pero el destino hace todo lo posible para no estar juntos, además, hay muchas personas de por medio, no podemos, no debemos…. Nosotros ..

\- No lo hacemos por que tu así lo decidiste, Candy, el destino no es quien tiene la última palabra, y aun si el fuera el que barajea las cartas, nosotros somos quienes las jugamos.

\- Terry, simplemente hay que dejar las cosas como están, tu con tu vida y yo…

\- Basta ya Candy! Digas lo que digas no te dejaré ir, utilizaré hasta mis últimas fuerzas para que vuelvas a mi, lo haré, no me rendiré, estaré ahí donde quiera que estés, tu corazón estará conmigo y el mío contigo, te amo, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar, mas que mi propia vida, y si cometí errores y estupideces en el pasado no los volveré a cometer, todo porque seamos felices….

\- Terry.. – dijo estupefacta, jamás imaginó que ese mocoso insolente y travieso, se convirtiera en un hombre capaz de decir esas hermosas palabras, definitivamente lo amaba, pero las circunstancias ,no le permitían amarlo como ella quería.

\- Es mejor que me vaya, piénsalo Candy, esto no es el final, solo el principio, no me rendiré, adiós pecosa- dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla- mi pecosa- terminó con una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de ternura para dirigirse a la salida sin antes decir- te amo- y caminar por las calles y regresar al hotel.

¿ **Les gusto? A mi si, y espero a ustedes también, lo se, es super chiquitito, pero quería concluir con esa bella noche, bueno, sin más las dejo.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Algún lugar en Europa ( del acertijo)**

\- Muy bien hagamos el currículo – dijo tomando su tablilla para comenzar a escribir mientras decía y repetía en voz alta todos los datos – A ver…

 _Nombre Completo : Allistear Cornwell Andrew_

 _Edad: 19 años_

 _Nacionalidad : Estadounidense ( Americano)_

 _Cargo : Soldado aviador_

 _Estado civil : soltero_

 _Estatus: Alto ( Clan Andrew)_

\- Vaya vaya, así que mi querido inventor esta aquí, ¿Qué exactamente?, no lo se, ¿averiguarlo?, mmm, lo pensaré, e pregunto si siempre si esa chica fue enfermera…

\- Hola doc. – saludó el joven cornwell , que venia entrando ayudado de unas muletas, debido a loa achaques que aun recorrían su herido cuerpo, que gracias al cielo, había salido bien librado.

\- Hola Stear ¿Cómo sigues?

\- Mejor, los tratamientos si ayudan

\- Pues ya no te desmayas tan seguido

\- Si lo se.

\- ¿ya lo pensaste?

\- Si

\- ¿y bien?

\- Pues creo que fue un golpe muy duro el saberme muerto, y dudarían de que vivo, además sabes como es la tía abuela y…

\- Si comprendo… - añadió quedando ambos pensativos

\- Creo que será mejor darles la sorpresa.

\- Bueno si esa es tu decisión.

\- Si, pero solo cuando lo crea conveniente.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa- te toca terapia después de la comida

\- Si, y también lavado de heridas para evitar infecciones.

\- Claro

\- Bueno, me retiro Michael.

\- Pasa.

 **En casa de Eleanor…**

\- Veo que tu éxito se ha expandido- dijo el duque.

\- No tanto como Terry, en tan poco tiempo ha acaparado todas las planillas principales, esterales y miles de admiradoras, tiene un don único – dijo orgullosa de su crío.

\- Igual que tu – dijo recordando su colección de diarios sobre Eleanor, sus fotografías, cada movimiento, el lo sabía, la seguía amando, pero no lo quería reconocer, creyendo que lo que hacía era por mero odio y rencor, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

\- Perdón? – dijo confundida ¿acaso había escuchado bien? , ¿ eso era un halago?

\- Digo, que, actuabas bien, no se si lo sigas haciendo- mencionó dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado. Por supuesto que lo sabía, más no podía llegar y decirlo, o al menos eso era lo que le dictaba la aristocracia y nobleza de Inglaterra.

\- Claro, pero por ahora me retiré, espero que sea Terry el que sea feliz.

\- ¿no lo es acaso? – logrando así que Eleanor en contestación negara rotundamente con la cabeza y añadiera.

\- Se va a comprometer.

\- ¿Conozco a la chica? – dijo, eso ya lo sabía también, en todo ese tiempo lo único que hizo desde que Terruce se fue , había estado investigándolo, llamando contactos totalmente discretos, conocía a la muchachita sólo por la información que le habían brindado mas no en persona, no era la que el esperaba, y tampoco la indicada.

\- No lo creo, Susanna Marlowe, actriz que perdió una pierna al salvarlo de unas luces que casi le caían.

\- Y… ¿el la ama? – preguntó interesado.

\- ¿eso es relevante? – dijo enfrentándolo - ¿ acaso tu te casaste por amor? , no lo creo, pues bien Terruce hace lo mismo… - mencionó encarándolo- lo que mas me duele es que terminará destruyéndose asimismo, y cuando tuvo la felicidad en sus manos, la dejo ir por la misma estupidez que tu, honor, palabra y lo que diga la sociedad…

 **Departamento Magnolia**.

Se encontraba una pensativa Candy, si bien sabía que la noche iba a ser dura, no se imaginó que tanto, las emociones iban y venían, los recuerdos también, miles de pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? , no lo sabía, y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Tenía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a seguir sufriendo, miedo a perder lo poco que tenía, la poca paz que tenía se había esfumado. Todo se había derrumbado, estaba confundida, los dos hombres mas importantes en su vida , la aturdían, no sabía que hacer. Era mucho, demasiado para un día, demasiado para su corazón, demasiado, no creía soportarlo. Sin duda alguna, esa noche no dormiría, por más cansancio que tuviere, su corazón atribulado se negaría a hacerlo.

 _" ¿Qué me esta pasando? , ¿Por qué me siento así? , ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? , ¿Qué no debo hacer? , ¿Cuándo seré feliz? , ¿Por qué? …ya no, …. Ya no más por favor…. Ya no"_

Así siguió lo que restó de la noche, dando vueltas en la cama, quería caer de una ve por todas en los brazos de Morfeo, pero sabía que aun ahí, seguirían atormentándola, seguirían ahí, y no se irían hasta que su verdadero destino se cumpliera.

 ***POV 's Albert***

 _" Pequeña pecosa, no sabes cuanto te amo, pero no como tu lo imaginas, lo se, solo soy un hermano para ti, pero, haré que eso cambie, curare tu corazón, y me amaras tanto como yo a ti, tanto tiempo a pasado , recuerdo aquel día en que te vi, llorando y te dije- eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-, dijiste que mi gaita sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose"_ \- soltó una risa – _" sin duda eras lo mas dulce y tierno que había visto en mi vida, y quedé atrapado con esas esmeraldas juguetonas, llenas de inocencia, y supe que te amaría mas que a mi mismo, te amo, pero se que no lo haces igual que yo, pero eso cambiará, ya no más tímido Albert, es hora de conquistar a tu chica"_ – concluyó con su monólogo mental dispuesto a ir todo por todo .

 **Cuartel general no. 13 ( algún lugar en Europa *acertijo*)**

\- Las muertes aumentan cada día más, y las enfermeras no son suficientes, ya sabemos como terminan con esto. .. Un verdadero trauma para todos.

\- Si lo se, es devastador.

\- Definitivamente tendremos que llamar mas tropas y voluntarios.

\- Cuantos de cada ciudad.

\- Mínimo 5.

\- Son demasiadas!

\- Y médicos también .

\- Pero… ¡

\- Si seguimos así, no nos quedará de otra

\- Entiendo general.

\- Vete preparando Michael.

\- Lo haré.

 ***POV ' s Terry***

 _" la amo, la amo demasiado, no la dejaré ir, fui un verdadero estúpido, e hice lo que mas me temí, lo que siempre odie ser, hice lo que mi padre hizo con Eleanor, y cuanto me arrepiento, pero ya no más, me enfrentaré a quien tenga que enfrentar, solo espero que Candy decida lo mejor para ambos, es buena y se preocupa por los demás, pero hay veces que de verdad se pasa y me desespera… con ganas de sacudirla y revolverle el cabello para hacerla entrar en razón, pero justo cuando me dispongo a hacerla, me mira con sus bellos ojos y me olvido de todo lo demás, simplemente somos ella y yo, … pecosa…. Desde ese día en el Mauritania , … yo estaba triste sumido en una gran oscuridad, y llegaste tu, te convertiste en mi luz, en mi razón de ser, en mi gran tesoro, tesoro que jamás dejaré, tesoro que es y será solamente mío y de nadie mas… "_

 **hola ! Otro capítulo para ustedes, como les dije, mas tiempo libre mas capítulos, y dejaré de lado "Rebelión " porque lamentablemente el libro no está en mis manos, es una adaptación y es más difícil de escribir. Espero y hayan leído los avisos del capítulo anterior, son muy importantes...**

 **Saludos a todas!**

 **Mil gracias!**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n. n**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 _Daba y daba vueltas en la cama, estando entre dormida y consiente de la realidad al mismo tiempo. Todo daba vueltas, tenia ganas de salir corriendo y olvidarse de todo y de todos para siempre. Pero de pronto en ese mismo sueño, aparecía en un teatro, un lindo y bello teatro que tenía un grandísimo pasillo con luces tenues que llevaban a un enorme salón de teatro; solo alcanzaba a definir nítidas siluetas a su alrededor, los músicos, los actores todos como sombras inofensivas, al contrario, agradables con su presencia. Sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho, latiendo millones de veces por segundo, lo que antes era pura tranquilidad, se había convertido en una ráfaga de fuego ardiente en su interior, sentía una mirada recorriéndole su nívea espalda, cubierta delicadamente por una seda que iba desde sus hombros hasta el nacimiento de sus caderas, lo demás era parte del vestido azul que vestía, bordado con finos diamantes tornasoles que brillaban con las suaves luces que emanaban de las velas. Si, definitivamente era un sueño, uno muy lindo para ser verdad. Continuó caminando lentamente por el salón, pero esa sensación de ser observada no se iba. Sin miedo alguno, mas con sigilo, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con un joven caballero inglés, de espalda ancha, músculos definidos, una cabellera rozándole los hombros con esos cabellos negros y sedosos, un rostro perfecto, digno de un mismo dios, cada detalle, era un delirio para ella. De pronto chocó con esos bellos zafiros, azules, intensos. Sentía sus mejillas arder y el corazón detenérsele, el, iba poco a poco con pasos firmes y seguros. Al estar a su lado se inclinó en reverencia acercando una mano hacia ella en son de que permitiese un baile; como respuesta, tomo la mano de este y asintió con la cabeza. No habían palabras, nadie decía nada, sólo se escuchaban las melodías de los músicos y latir de sus corazones, no había necesidad de hablar, ya que sus ojos lo hacían por si solos. Se reconocieron al instante, azul y verde, zafiro y esmeralda, aprendiendo un nuevo lenguaje propio de ellos, con el mismo entendimiento impulsado por su amor y leído por sus corazones, ese silencio entre ellos, el verdadero lenguaje del amor, el verdadero lenguaje de las almas, lo que con palabras no se puede describir , lo aprendes con una sola mirada. Seguían bailando al compás de la música, con un mismo vaivén, ensimismados en su burbuja. Terry se acerca lentamente a su rostro, con destino, simplemente ya lo sabemos, sus labios, aquella fuente de deliciosa miel interminable. Sabiendo lo que venía cerró sus ojos lentamente dispuesta a recibir el tan añorado beso. Paso un segundo, luego otro, no quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que todo se había esfumado , hasta que por fin recibió una sutil y casta caricia en la comisura de los labios, rozados por unos suaves labios que bien sabía no eran del inglés. Separando sus párpados se encontró con unos luceros con tonos azulados mas claros que el anterior, continuando, notó unos cabellos rubios con destellos dorados, también largos, dirigió su mirada a sus labios, aquella boca responsable del casto beso en sus comisuras, no había sido Terry sino mas bien…_

 _-Albert-_

 _Su príncipe de la colina, y dicho esto en un susurro, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, y comenzaba a caer y a caer en un lugar que parecía no tener fondo, estaba asustada, no sabia donde se encontraba y justo cuando creyó que iba a tocar fondo, abre sus ojos de golpe…_

 **Hotel Hampton, New york**

Después de la "plática amena y civilizada" con Eleanor, se dirigió al hotel de lujo en el corazón de Nueva York para descansar, ya había oscurecido, y el ajetreo de la ciudad, sumado a la linda conversación con Eleanor, le habían obsequiado esa noche una jaqueca que parecía no querer irse de su cabeza. Con toda la discreción posible caminó hacia la recepción.

\- Buenas noches duque. – saludó el botones con una exagerada reverencia

\- Buenas noches.

\- Asearon hace 5 horas su cuarto y hace 5 minutos le prepararon una baño de burbujas. – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa a punto de desaparecer. Enarcando la ceja a modo de extrañeza, pero restándole importancia ya que su prioridad era otra le contestó mientras tomaba su frente y su mano llegaba a su bolsillo:

\- Excelente… - Concluyó depositando una muuuy gratificante propina en las manos del joven, que percatándose del problema del duque ofreció :

\- ¿Quiere algo para el dolor de cabeza, tal vez un té?

\- Si, un té sería perfecto.

\- De acuerdo, en un momento se lo suben… ¿Quiere que lo acompañe hasta su habitación?

\- No, solo… encárgate del té.

\- Si señor – terminó para dirigirse a la cocina y que el duque se fuera a su respectiva habitación.

 **Casa de Eleanor**

\- ¡ Pero como me desespera !, lo que pasa es que me dejé llevar, dije que cuando lo viera le iba a hacer así, y luego así y después así – decía Marie en su monólogo frente a Eleanor haciendo muecas y ademanes chistosos para nuestra actriz. - ¡ PERO QUE NI CREA QUE SE VA A QUEDAR ASI! , cuando me lo tope no me va a importar los papelitos verdes con numeritos que pueda tener porque ahora si, y también si se atreve a ponerle un solo dedo encima se las va a ver conmigo .- terminó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los ojos cerrados, la barbilla en alto y un bufido que originó las risas de Eleanor.

\- Tranquila Marie, a mi también me desespera, pero créeme, no ganamos nada si lo hacemos, debemos llegar al fondo de esto y actuar antes que el, o si las consecuencias no serán nada buenas… - dijo mirando fijamente a su fiel amiga y acompañante Marie.

 **Hotel Hilton, Chicago.**

Había sido la mejor noche de todas, a excepción de obvias escenas que realizó y que ocurrieron con su "rubio amigo", tenía celos, definitivamente los tenía, de eso no había duda, pero lo que más le dolía es que eran del que creyó su mejor amigo, si es que alguna vez tuvo celos de él fue cuando estaba en el zoológico con Candy, la verdad es que al principio creía que sus miradas decían todo, pero no sabía porque….

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- ¿De donde conoces a Albert?_

 _\- Desde que era mas chica, lo conocí en Lakewood, el me salvó de morir, habían pasado muchas cosas en la mansión y estaba triste por cosas que suceden_

 _\- ¿Qué cosas?_

 _\- Sin importancia- dijo esquivándolo para no hacer enojar a Terry_

 _\- Y?_

 _\- Pues yo estaba triste y me dirigí a un río en una barca, yo no sabía a donde iba, y la corriente me comenzó a llevar, tenía mucho miedo, grité pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie me escuchaba, y pues el río terminó y caí por la cascada. Estuve inconsciente pero gracias a el pude recobrarme y pues aquí sigo en esta vida._

 _\- Que suerte_

 _\- Si lo se, lo quiero mucho._

 _\- ¿En que forma? – dijo con una actitud y tono indescifrable para Candy._

 _\- Mmm… como un amigo._

 _\- ¿Qué clase de amigo?_

 _\- Como… como un hermano amigo. – dijo dejando mas tranquilo y satisfecho a Terry._

 _\- ¿continuamos?_

 _\- Claro- dijo para pararse ambos de la banca y seguir su recorrido._

 ** _Fin de flashback_**

Pero su amor no le permitía dejarla, tal vez era egoísta al decir que Candy era suya, pero para él era sólo la verdad. Dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan de "reconquista ", Terry salió a buscar el ramo de rosas mas bello que pudiera encontrar y después ir al departamento de Candy.

 **Departamento Magnolia**.

Desorientada, se talló los ojos con un gesto muy tierno, y miró a su alrededor para saber donde se encontraba, que era nada mas y nada menos que en su recámara . Inmediatamente su sentido y nariz fue conquistado por un lindo aroma, entre vainilla y…

\- Chocolate- dijo entre suspiros con sus ojos cerrados mientras se relamía los labios. Decidida a encontrar la fuente de ese olor se puso su bata y se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con un guapo y apuesto rubio con guantes de cocina una bandeja recién salida del horno.

\- Buenos días Candy.

\- Albert? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- A mi también me alegra verte- dijo con una sonrisa y un dejo de ironía.

\- Buenos días, pero enserio ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo? – dijo colocando la bandeja en la mesa – galletas – dijo restándole importancia a su presencia.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó tratando de visualizar algún reloj cercano.

\- ¿temprano? – mencionó irónico con la ceja enarcada- ya es casi mediodía Candy- añadió con una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Tan tarde! – dijo alarmada y sonrojada- ¡oh, Dios mío! .

\- Jajaja, no te preocupes, no pasa nada

\- Puedo probar una? – pidió permiso como una tierna niña

\- Claro, son para ti. – accedió con una mirada indescifrable para la rubia. – aunque aun no se enfrían.

\- Oh- dijo desanimada- bueno no importa esperaré.

\- Y te quedarás aquí hasta que se enfríen.

\- Emmm

\- Mejor vamos a pasear, te invito un helado, ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿así ? - dijo señalando su bata y pantuflas extrañada.

\- Pues para mi con cualquier te ves hermosa pero si quieres puedes y a cambiarte y yo te espero en la sala- expresó a una Candy sonrojada y nerviosa recordando su sueño.

\- EH…. Si.. Yo… digo… si quieres…. Voy…. Y …tu… este… ahorita vuelvo- terminó nerviosa y así se dirigió a su recámara para su salida con Albert.

 **Hola! Estoy de regreso con este cap. Sigue en pie lo de las votaciones, espero tener pronto los días a votar y si se puede el próximo cap. También, como pueden ver cambié el formato del título " Vuelve a Mí" , esto es por razones personales ya que cuando guardo en Word el capítulo me pide solo 6 dígitos contando el espacio, y pues para no devolverme con otras cosas que también tengo en mi celular pues lo abrevio "VAM 16" por ejemplo. Otra cosa, desde la última vez que publiqué, ES decir el capítulo pasado (15) mi teclado ( el de mi cel) tuvo unas pequeñas complicaciones y se negaba a reaccionar ~T_T~ , y bueno ya hace unos días que revivió y pues aquí estoy .**

 **También quiero pedirles unas disculpas además de mis ya habidos horrores que se me van por ahí Y agradecimientos a todos, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, REVIEWS & GUESTS. **

**Y a KariKar.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_VOTACION ABIERTA_**

 **La votación consiste en que voten por el fic que quieren que tenga fics dobles o el que más les gustaría que actualice mas seguido.**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Si quieren saber más, no se olviden de leer la nota de la autora al final del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 17**

Apresurada y afectada por el comentario de Albert, fue a su recámara y se cambió sus "fachas" para regresar y salir a su paseo. Corriendo llegó hasta donde él estaba y respirando dijo.

\- Listo

\- Nos vamos? – preguntó Albert caballerosamente ofreciendo su brazo que gustoso fue aceptado.

\- Si.

Así salieron por su helado. Se veían adorables. La pareja perfecta para muchos pero. ¿lo eran realmente?

Elegante y muy guapo, el actor hizo acto de presencia en el departamento donde ya había estado poco tiempo atrás. Su cabello se movía a la par de la suave brisa de la estación del año. Toco varias veces… y nadie salió… pensó que tal vez seguía dormida… la noche había sido dura, pero igual nadie salía. Siguió tocando y giró la perilla, dándose cuenta de que accidentalmente estaba abierta. Se introdujo en la morada y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor y se dispuso a ir al cuarto de la pecosa para darle los "buenos dias".

Cuando llego empujó suavemente la puerta par encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba ahí. Miles de preguntas y situaciones diferentes se formulaban en su terca e imaginativa cabecita tratando inútilmente de encontrar la respuesta y el paradero de su bella dama. Como por arte de magia, la respuesta vino a él, y no fue precisamente la que le gustara más. "Albert"- pensó molesto y los celos lo invadieron. Pero el no se quedaría atrás, la pecosa se iría de espalda cuando viera lo que este travieso le tenía preparado.

En compañía de Albert, Candy se sentía muy a gusto mas sin embargo no sabía desde cuando su corazón estaba por demás confundido. Las miradas entre ellos no eran las mismas que habían compartido durante mucho tiempo al menos no de parte de ella, el ir y venir de la gente no la dejaba mantenerse exhorta de sus pensamientos poniendo así su atención en una que otra pareja y alguno que otro chiquillo travieso con sus madres detrás de ellos. Su admiración por los pequeños era grande, influenciada por su armoniosa convivencia en el Hogar de Pony. Todos los días los recordaba, y estar en ese lugar con Albert, los situaba mas presente en su mente.

Con una agridulce sonrisa siguió visualizando su entorno.

\- Definitivamente me encanta el helado- afirmó saboreando y lamiendo sus labios con pinta inocente.

\- Pero si no te apuras se te va a derretir.- le dijo divertido por las expresiones de la pecosa.

\- Ya lo se, pero si me apuro se me va a congelar el cerebro y me voy a quedar así – comentó mientras hacia poses extrañas y divertidas haciendo que el rubio lanzara sonoras carcajadas.

\- Solo decía, esta bien que lo quieras disfrutar pero te le quedas viendo al helado – decía irónico.

\- Lo que pasa es que si como más rápido más tiempo me va a dar para pedir más helado y dudo mucho que te quieras quedar en bancarrota por mi culpa

\- Jajaja, si quieres más helado vamos por más , mi billetera está dispuesta a comprarle todo el helado del mundo a la pequeña más hermosa y traviesa que haya existido- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras a ella se sonrojaba limitándose a bajar la mirada y darle pequeñas lamiditas a su helado, despertando en Albert una inmensa ternura.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – decía un tanto nerviosa por la forma en que el rubio la mirada.

\- Nada, solo que tienes… un poco de helado… aquí – dijo acercándose demasiado desde la percepción de Candy, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia y el ojiazul concentrado en la pequeña manchita de helado en la comisura de los labios de ella, sintió temblar a la pecosa, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran.

\- Albert… - susurró ella. Justo cuando sintió los húmedos labios de Albert en su mejilla. Cuando se despegaron el cuidadosa y tiernamente retiró el helado de sus comisuras.

\- Listo. – dijo en cuanto terminó su labor. Así ambos se limitaron a perderse en sus mentes y dirigir sus miradas hacia otro punto del universo que no fueran ellos. Pasó el rato y vieron que el cielo se comenzaba a teñirse de tonos anaranjados, anunciando que eran alrededor de las 5 y que tenían que regresar.

\- Es mejor que regresemos- sugirió Albert rompiendo el silencio que desde mucho tiempo atrás había entre ellos.- muy pronto oscurecerá.

\- Si.. Claro- respondió titubeante.

\- Vamos? – pregunto ofreciendo su mano a la pecosa.

\- Si- cuando sus pieles tuvieron contacto miles de emociones se dispararon en sus seres, aunque para la pecosa, nada se comparaba con los besos compartidos con su arrogante, y por eso, esbozó una melancólica sonrisa de cual no se percató el rubio.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento Magnolia.

Desde que Terry arribó a la humilde morada de su amada, comenzó su laboriosa misión de darle una velada inolvidable a su pecosa. Iba y venía de un lado a otro, y salió innumerables veces para conseguir lo necesario y que todo fuera perfecto, despertando así la incertidumbre y curiosidad en varios vecinos que ahí se encontraban.

Cuando tuvo todo se dispuso a esperarla en el sofá y comenzar a pensar en ella.

Cuando llegaron Candy y Albert ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían que decir.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, ambos con la cabeza gacha.

\- Bueno te agradezco que hayas aceptado mi invitación, espero y se vuelva a repetir.

\- Yo también , ¿vas a pasar?

\- No, no, este… Tengo que ir con George a terminar de arreglar unos asuntos, pero probablemente venga mañana.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Si, adiós – se despidió con un casto beso en la mejilla.

Candy entro al departamento y en cuanto vio lo que había en el, se quedó sin habla, entonces, inmediatamente, la imagen de cierto actor inglés hizo aparición en su mente y susurró.

\- Terry… - en cuanto lo hizo, sintió unas manos tapar sus ojos, y un cuerpo pegarse al suyo por la espalda.

\- ¿Quién es? – cuestionó con el fin de afirmar su suposición.

\- ¿Quién a de ser pecosa? – dijo arrogante mientras le destapaba los ojos y se colocaba delante de ella con bella sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Terry que haces aquí, y como entraste? – preguntó sin poder evitar apreciar todo a su alrededor.

\- Gracias, a mi también me alegra verte- dijo irónico haciendo sonrojar a Candy por su "mala educación"

\- No es eso sino que, ¿Cómo y cuando hiciste todo eso? – pregunto intrigada y con un tono más relajado y amigable. Con esta pregunta hizo que una sombra cruzara por los zafiros del actor.

\- Pues mientras tu de seguro estabas con el rubiecito ese, yo quería venir a darte los buenos días , pero resulta que ni estabas así que salí a prepararte algo muy especial que espero y te guste.

\- ¿Gustarme? – dijo estupefacta, poniendo nervioso a Terry que ya esperaba una negativa de su parte más sin embargo, en cuanto salió la pecosa de su mini trance se lanzó a los brazos del actor haciéndolo tambalear mientras una lágrima de felicidad salió de sus esmeraldas y en susurró al oído le dijo. – muchas gracias Terry- para después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla provocando un revuelco en el corazón del inglés, que atrevido le dijo

\- A si no se agradece pecosa, se agradece así – dijo mientras la tomaba del rostro y le daba un beso en la boca, sonrojándola a más no poder .

\- Terry.. – susurró atónita por el beso. Cuando terminaron pegaron sus frentes y le dijo

\- Vamos, que la merienda se enfría.

Delante de sus ojos estaba la mesa puesta con un lindo mantel color crema y al centro unos lirios que olían de maravilla. Dos platos y una olla con el festín cubierto con la tapa plateada. También había una botella de jugo de uva mineralizado, escogido a conciencia de que la pecosa no consumía alcohol, ni ninguno de otros "vicios cochinos" como ella decía. Había una caja color vino con una listón dorado y otras dos de la misma forma pero más pequeñas. En una de las sillas, en donde ella se iba a sentar había una caja más grande, de color dorado y el moño color vino, intercalado a las anteriores. También habían unas velas aromáticas que ambientaban el lugar dándole un toque romántico y acogedor, perfecto para el momento .

Retirando cuidadosamente la caja dorada para ponerla en otro lugar, Candy se sentó después de que Terry, como todo un caballero jaló la silla y luego el fue a su respectivo asiento. Aun sin poder salir de su ensueño y sorpresa, ella preguntó

\- ¿como hiciste todo esto?

\- Tengo mis contactos. – respondió guiñándole el ojo para comenzar a servir.

\- Se ve delicioso – dijo mientras se le hacia agua la boca.

\- Lo se- dijo cuando se regresó a su lugar. Lo que tenían en sus platos era un estofado de pavo al horno con papas a la mostaza, acompañado con unos vegetales al vapor, que se veían de maravilla.

\- En serio, sigo sin comprender cómo fue que pasó todo esto.

\- No te preocupes por eso solo disfruta el momento.

Así ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua y de la comida. Cuando culminaron prosiguieron con las misteriosas cajas que el joven Grandchester traía.

\- ¿Qué hay en esas cajas? – preguntó curiosa, haciendo que Terry curvara sus labios formando una irresistible sonrisa.

\- Son tus regalos, ábrelos

\- No se con cual empezar. – dijo dudosa.

\- Comienza con este- le sugirió entregándole la caja que contenía unos deliciosos chocolates suizos para emoción de la rubia.

\- ¡Chocolates! – expresó emocionada como una niña.

\- Sabía que te encantaría, pruébalos

\- De acuerdo- dijo tomando uno e hizo un gesto de satisfacción .

\- Mmm… son deliciosos. – dijo mientras miraba a Terry con una sonrisa en la boca. - ¿quieres uno? – le ofreció.

\- No gracias… solo que… tienes un poco de chocolate aquí, - le dijo evocando un _deja vú_ en la pecosa ocasionado por Albert. Y pasó lo mismo, sólo que en esta ocasión no fue un beso en la mejilla, sino en sus rosados labios.

\- Definitivamente es el chocolate más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida- mencionó Terry uniéndose en otro lindo beso.

 **Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo sin leernos. Quise actualizar al ver que la pagina de Fanfiction estaba repleta de Albertfics, no porque tenga algo en contra de ellos, no, Albert es uno de mis personajes favoritos, si no estuviera Terry tal vez me hubiera enamorado y casado con el, pero ni modo, Terry es quien se ganó mi corazón y estoy perdidamente enamorada de el, así que al ver, que hay muy poca actividad de Terryfics, me propuse a tratar de actualizar seguido y a seguir formulando mas ideas, que si de por sí ya tengo muchas, pues seguiré con más.**

 **Con respecto a la votación, al principio era para que ustedes vieran los días en yo iba a publicar, pero concluí en que sería demasiado relajo y no llegaríamos a nada, así que les digo, esta votación será para ver cual fic quieren con capítulo doble, es decir, por cada capítulo que yo publique de los otros fics, será motivo para que yo publique dos del fic ganador.**

 **En los reviews escriban el nombre del fic que quieren con capítulo doble.**

 **Otra cosa, había dicho que dejaré de publicar en el fic de "REBELIÓN " por motivos de tiempo y eso. El lapso que durará sin capítulos, espero y sea de aquí a enero del próximo año si Dios quiere, y ya haya terminado uno de los otro fics, para meterme de lleno en el ya antes mencionado, porque, en primera es sacado de un libro así que tengo que tomar más tiempo para adaptarlo y que no pierda su esencia… y porque… resulta que el libro me lo prestaron… ::_:: y ya tengo algo de tiempo con el, entonces, antes de que lleguen las vacaciones de junio-julio, tengo que acabar el fic.**

 ***AGRADECIMIENTOS A***

Alexa Monnie, CandyLove2, Candy Terri, Dajimar, Karla Grandchester A, Maquig, Reyna899, Veronica714, brendarvazquez, darkselire, la chinita, litzie, madetom, mixie07, .5059601, skarllet northman, AmmiMorrigan, Angel del amor prohibido, Darling Eveling, Magda Vidal, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, carol jeniffer Grandchester, vialsi.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES Y A LAS WUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Lo sé, dije que iba a publicar el fin de semana pero por distintas razones no pude y pues ni modo, pero aquí estoy con otro cap. mas.**

 **Estuve trabajando en una sorpresa para ustedes con motivo a mi PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS EN FANFICTION, estoy muuuuy emocionada y espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **cumplo el 24 DE OCTUBRE (el lunes)**

 **espero regalos y felicitaciones ( jaja, no se crean, pero si gustan... O_O Estoy dispuesta a aceptarlos)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Los chocolates son deliciosos, pero con besos, son majestuosos

.El tierno beso cesó dejando como siempre a Candy aturdida y sonrosada y a Terry deseoso de más. Ambos pensaban que por más que pasara el tiempo, Candy seguiría sonrosándose por los besos y un tanto atolondrada mientras que Terry nunca se cansaría de ella.

\- Terry- esos susurros con su nombre los adoraba.

\- Eres adorable- dijo acariciando su mejilla con un beso fugaz- y tan hermosa.

\- Jamás imagine nada de esto. – añadió mirando todo a su alrededor

.- Te mentiría si dijera que yo tampoco, pero me temo que no es así. Soñé tantas veces contigo desde que nos separamos del San Pablo, y hasta la fecha lo sigo haciendo, pensando que si no era feliz contigo en la vida real, al menos podría serlo en mis sueños. – respondió con una bella sonrisa.

\- Pero ya no somos aquellos del San Pablo, - objetó con la mirada ensombrecida y fija en algún otro lado menos en él. – tenemos que ser responsables y maduros aunque nos duela. – Terry, que no era ningún tonto comprendió que se estaba refiriendo a Susanna y a todo lo demás, y sabiamente respondió

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que porque amamos no somos responsables, que porque sabemos que tiene realmente valor y que no, que más vale un día a lado de la persona que amas a mil años sin ella, que aunque quieras cambiar el sentir de tu corazón ya no puedes porque inconscientemente lo entregaste a la persona que te roba suspiros y miradas, que incluso en los sueños y en el simple hecho de recordar su nombre, no te deja pensar con claridad. Que cada minuto a su lado cuenta como si fuera una eternidad, y que nada vale ya en tu vida si no la tienes, que es un calvario, un martirio el no estar con ella, un castigo, un sufrimiento que no le deseo a nadie, ¿es eso Candy? Que es mejor que regrese con Susanna para que la sociedad no nos señale, que debería estar agradecido y besar el suelo por dónde anda y arrodillarme en su presencia. ¿Es eso?, ¿Dónde está la Candy valiente, que no le importaba lo que la política y rangos marcaran, que no hacia diferencia entre el marginado y un rey? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está la pecosa que amo? Cuando te fuiste, no me preguntaste que era lo que yo quería, que era lo que sentía…- sus palabras la habían conmovido, pero lo último hizo resurgir su posición anterior?

\- Digamos que lo hice, pero. ¿Dónde estabas tú mientras me dejabas en Inglaterra?, ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando te perseguí con la esperanza de llegar al barco e irme contigo? ¿Dónde estabas cuando casi me secuestraban? ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando recorrí todo el país para encontrarte? ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando mi vida corrió peligro al meterme de polizonte en un barco con dinamita a punto de hundirse por la tormenta en el mar? ¿Dónde estabas cuando tuve que hacerla de enfermera con Cuky para que no perdiera las piernas? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando crucé todo el océano que nos separaba, de continente a continente con el afán de llegar a América y volver a ti? ¿Dónde estabas cuando Charlie y su pandilla me querían MATAR? ¿Cuándo me llevaron a un bar para salir con él? ¿Cuándo escapé y seguí TU rumbo? ¿Dónde estabas cuando en el crudo invierno en la colina yo subía con dificultad para estar contigo, pero tú ya te habías ido, como queriendo escapar de mí? ¿Dónde estabas en ese entonces? ¿Cuándo me convertí en enfermera y sufrí con las muertes de los pacientes con los cuales yo me encariñe hasta el punto de dolerme sus fallecimientos? ¿Dónde estabas cuando fui al teatro y te fuiste sin escucharme, sin esperarme como en el muelle, sin acordarte de mí, solo en la bella actriz que tenías aun lado cuando aún caminaba, donde estabas mientras gritaba tu nombre, cuando no podía más? ¿Dónde estabas cuando lloraba la pérdida de Stear? ¿Dónde estabas cuando el imbécil de Neil me encerró en una casa escalofriante? ¿Dónde estabas mientras mi corazón agonizaba de dolor? Mientras yo buscaba una salida y una fortaleza en la que pudiera apoyarme. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas mientras le daba la cara en alto a la vida? , ¿Dónde Terry? Dime donde, ¿Dónde estabas? – demasiados reclamos y verdades hacían mella en la mente y corazón del actor, dolía, como solo las palabras sentidas y vividas lo podían hacer. Había sufrido mucho, el daño estaba hecho, quería repararlo

\- Candy – dijo abrazado a ella. –, estaba tratando de ser un hombre digno para ti, de ser alguien que valiera la pena y te mereciera, alguien capaz de darte lo que realmente mereces. Trataba de vivir con tu recuerdo y si es que jamás nos volvíamos a ver, de vivir con el pensamiento de que te convertirías en una dama y que serías feliz con toda la gente que te quería, con aquellos que se preocupaban por ti, trataba de darte una vida digna, de que te enorgullecieras de ser mi esposa, de estar conmigo... – las lagrimas corrían por sus rostros sin poder hace nada para evitarlo. Y la palabra esposa provocó un revuelo en su corazón.

\- Es… esposa? – Pregunto temerosa, inquieta y tartamudeando.- Sí... – respondió con un brillo peculiar en su mirada – Candy hay muchas cosas que no te dije cuando te fuiste.

\- Y esas mismas son las que no me dirás porque no tiene caso revivirlas.

\- Candy- dijo desesperado- ¿por qué te cierras a la idea de un futuro junto. No hay nada que nos lo impida si nosotros estamos dispuestos a luchar por nuestro amor.

\- Te equívocas todo está en nuestra contra.

\- Candy no te cierres. ¿Eres tú la que no quieres que continuemos?

\- Terry… yo- Puede que haya sido un verdadero cobarde, y no tenía la madurez suficiente para tomar las mejores decisiones. Desde que te conocí las que yo he tomado han sido pensando en ti, no con la intención de hacerte mal, al contrario, buscando lo mejor para ti. Cuando me fui del colegio, me dolió mucho dejarte e incluso hoy en día me arrepiento de no haberte llevado conmigo, pero no podía, era menor de edad, y sabía que si venias conmigo, tarde o temprano nos encontrarían y las consecuencias serían peores y tal vez ni siquiera estaríamos hablando ahora. El que tu estuvieras en el San Pablo, me daba cierta tranquilidad de que el elegante y el inventor te cuidarían, pero al parecer me equivoqué.- faltaba más, pero reaccionó a lo que Candy había dicho. - ¿TE ESCAPASTE DEL SAN PABLO? – pregunto un tanto alterado.

\- Si- dijo como lo más normal

.- ¿Y ANDUVISTE SOLA EN INGLATERRA?

\- Aja- contestó quitada de la pena.

\- ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER ESO?

\- ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRIÓ DEJARME EN ESE LUGAR CON NEAL Y ELIZA?!- ambos estaban molestos y eso se hacía presente en sus voces.

\- LO HICE PENSANDO QUE EL ELEGANTE Y EL INVENTOR TE CUIDARIAN.

\- Eso no te justifica- dijo con el ceño fruncido, los cachetes inflados con un lindo pucherito.

\- Como de que no pecosa? – cuestionó tomando una de sus mejillas sonrosadas- además imagínate cada persona en Londres, y de repente una chica tan linda y pecosa como tú- dijo tiernamente con sus rostros cercanos – aparece como un dulce del cual nadie se puede resistir y se lo comerían a besos- concluyó dando sonoros y rápidos besos en todo su rostro provocando carcajadas en la rubia.

\- Mocoso engreído

\- Tarzán con pecas

\- Tonto

\- Pecosa

\- Amargado

\- Chiflada

\- Sonso

\- Hermosa- terminó dándole un corto beso en los labios.

\- Eso es trampa, así no vale

\- Claro que si- respondió divertido ante los reclamos de la pecosa. – si quieres jugamos otra vez.

\- No, ya no- dijo haciendo el mismo puchero anterior mirando fijamente a Terry… no duraron mucho para soltar tremendas risas que se escuchaban por todo el departamento.

\- Sabes pecosa? A veces siento que estas un poco zafada

\- Yo? Te recuerdo querido que tu no estás tan cuerdo que digamos, además, eras tú el zafado cuando hablábamos y de repente te enojabas o cuando te enojas y luego me hablabas como si nada.

\- Tú estas igual.

\- No nada

\- A que si cielo- dijo divertido provocando un gozo inexplicable al escuchar ese mote.

\- Bueno ya, nadie esta zafado, todos normalitos y cuerdos. ¿Feliz?

\- Como jamás en mi vida lo he estado. – calló y recordó algo. – nunca abriste tus regalos.

\- ¿míos? – preguntó perpleja

\- Si, de quien más?, míos? – como luciérnaga a la luz, Candy se dirigía a las cajas de regalos que estaban en comedor.

\- Estos? – pregunto cómo en trance

\- Si, esos. – dijo Terry atento a cada movimiento de la pecosa. Poco a poco con una lentitud desesperante para el inglés, despojaba los regalos de las finas envolturas.

\- Ohh Terry! Gracias! Esto es demasiado no debiste! – replicó Candy maravillada mientras se colgaba del cuello del actor.

\- Me alegra que te hayan gustado – contestó satisfecho.- Insisto en que es mucho Terry y… - no la dejó terminar y posó el dedo índice en sus labios.

\- Shhh, nada pecosa, los aceptas o me enojo- sentenció jugando- todo para mi princesa- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- quiero volver a ganarme tu corazón como un verdadero Romeo, como alguien digno de estar a tu lado, alguien que pueda conocerte tanto como la palma de su mano. Quiero que me ames tanto como yo lo hago contigo. – y selló esa promesa con otro bello beso, tierno y seguro, dulce, un suave roce, una linda caricia, tal cual fuera terciopelo.

New york

La visita del duque había significado mucho, demasiadas preguntas tenían respuesta ahora, y eran justo, las que librarían a Terry de esa cruz a la que fue atado desde que conociera a Susanna Marlowe.

Flashback

\- Vengo a ser claro, siempre lo he sido.

\- Te escucho Richard.

\- No me gusta ver a mi hijo así.

\- ¿siendo actor o cómo? – preguntó a la defensiva.

\- No, de eso estoy orgulloso, tiene tú mismo talento- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos de ¿melancolía? Tal vez…

\- pero no es sobre eso, es sobre su compromiso con la señorita Marlowe.

\- Si me preguntas yo también estoy en total desacuerdo.

\- Igual y más con las siguientes razones, la quiero alejada de mi hijo.

\- Nuestro hijo.

\- Como sea, la señorita Marlowe y su madre realmente no lo son.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Lee esto. – dijo entregándole un sobre pesado con un bulto de papeles y sellos, pero lo que más capturó su atención fue el encabezado de uno de los diarios más importantes y con excelente credibilidad en Inglaterra.

"MUJERES CON LA MALDAD EN LAS VENAS, ¿QUIEN SERÁ SU PRÓXIMA VÍCTIMA?"

\- Sooon…

\- Exacto

\- ELLAS…

\- Lo sé, me da una rabia cada vez que lo leo y pienso en eso, pero no se quedaran impunes, ni se atreverán a hacerle algo a Terruce, no mientras yo viva para evitarlo. ¿Estás conmigo en esto?

\- Por supuesto

\- Trato hecho

\- Trato hecho.

* * *

 **Hola! Que pasara con el duque y las Marlowe? Pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Gracias a todas. Nos vemos luego XD**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

 **Algun lugar de Europa( del acertijo)**

Stear iba cada vez mejor, pero la melancolía no se apartaba de su mirada, y esos ojos verdes y una castaña tampoco lo hacían de sus pensamientos.

\- No puedo permanecer así, tengo que hacer algo pronto.

\- Y lo harás- dijo una voz masculina, era el doctor.

\- A veces me siento tan impotente.

\- Pero no puedes hacer nada, no hasta que te recuperes y ellas te vean llegar con la frente en alto.

\- Gracias Michael.

\- No hay problema, para eso estamos – dijo palmeandole la espalda en son de fraternidad.

 **Casa Marlowe.**

\- Debemos apurarnos, ya tenemos todo listo.

\- Lo se madre, solo estoy esperando el momento preciso, de lo contrario nada saldrá como se debe y nos ira mal, si la otra vez nos salvamos por suerte.

\- Lo que pasa es que ese traidor a interferir.

\- Pero como sabes, nadie se mete con las Marlowe sin recibir su merecido.

\- Y se fue directito.

\- ¿crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta?

\- No lo se, pero mientras estemos en América nada nos pasará.

\- Necesito mas arroz para mi piel.

\- La verdad es que eso del arroz es como un milagro, digo, a tus casi **26** , si te haces pasar por alguien de 18…- decía incrédula la señora Marlowe.

\- Vamos madre, no es como si me viera tan vieja, estoy en plena juventud.

\- Pero es para que estuvieras casada con un hombre rico, con una fortuna, una buena casa, y varios hijos, en especial varones para aumentar tus riquezas.

\- Lo se mamá pero esta vez no fallaremos. Ya lo hicimos muchas veces y saliamos bien, y hablábamos de cantidades "menores" por así decirlo. Terruce es un inepto que se cree cualquier drama que yo le haga y la rubia estropajosa que tenia por "novia" es tan tarada que cree que con sus actos de "buena voluntad" son suficientes para a lograr la paz mundial. – se burlaba irónica.

\- Tenemos que estar bien preparadas, y fijarnos en todos los detalles ya vez que por un descuido, casi nos atrapan.

\- Casi… pero no fue así… nadie es rival para nosotras madre, quien se mete con nosotras…

\- Se mete con el mismísimo demonio- completó la señora Marlowe.

\- Madre! – "objetó " sarcástica – si somos un pan de Dios.

\- Fuimos cariño, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no…

\- Mami, lo que pasa es que las personas piensan que el ser bueno es ser sumisas, pero buenas, implica vivir bien, una buena vida, muchas riquezas y tener poder …

\- Poder…

\- Exacto. ..

\- Por eso eres mi hija…

\- Claro! ¿de quien más? Jaja

\- Jaja, estoy tan orgullosa de ti hija.

\- Jaja yo también madre. Un brindis por nosotras.

\- Salud!

\- Salud!

 **Departamento Magnolia**

Candy parecía niña chiquita con los regalos de Terry, unos preciosos vestidos de seda y pedrería. Una gargantilla en juego con unos pendientes de oro, sencillos, llevando una bellísima flor de diamante blanco, una en cada arete, y otra un poco mas grande en el centro del collar, chocolates, unas peinetas para el cabello dorado de la rubia que reducían como las mismísimas estrellas y un broche pequeño, pero muy hermoso, de pavorreal, de cristal tornasol , detalles de oro, y un grabado que decía " _CT_ " de manera casi desapercibida en una delas plumas del mismo.

Después del beso que habían compartido se quedaron enfrente de la chimenea, observando las fuertes brasas, tan ardientes como las del amor que habitaba en su corazón.

Hasta que Terry decidió romper el silencio.

\- Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Eliza no nos hubiera tendido esa trampa.

\- Nunca hubieras sido actor.

\- Y tu enfermera.

\- Tal vez estarías en el ducado, en Inglaterra.

\- Y tu con los Andrew.

\- Si…

\- Candy…

\- ¿si?

\- Que relación hay entre tu y Neal?

\- … que tipo debería de haber?

\- Me refiero, como se llevan.

\- Pues, ya no lo odio- "ya no lo odio" cada letra, eran punzadas que hacían despertar los celos del inglés.

\- No lo odias?

\- Creo que realmente no lo odié

\- Entonces lo amabas?

\- Amarlo? – pregunto extrañadísima Candy.

\- Es eso? ¿por eso te vas a casar con EL?

\- De que me estas hablando?

\- No te hagas Candice, sabemos lo que pasará, te casarás con el idiota ese.

\- Ahhh… jaja… ya- después de un rato Candy entendió

\- Que te causa tanta gracia? – reclamó colérico Terry.

\- No me voy a casar con él…

\- Entonces?

\- Osea si pero no… - dijo dejando confundido al inglés .

\- Candice, habla de una vez y claro. – pidió desesperado.

\- No lo voy a hacer porque el tío Abuelo Williams me ayudará .

\- Como estas tan segura?

\- Por que hable con él…

\- Y aceptó?

\- Claro, el nunca autorizó ningún matrimonio entre familias, por lo tanto, se hicieron pasar por el, es robo de identidad, y los culpables serán repudiados inmediatamente .

\- Me alegro.

\- Yo también.

\- Entonces… no te casaras?

\- No JAMAS ME CASARÉ – anunció angustiando en sobremanera a Terry .

\- No … te… casarás?

\- No, … jamás me casaré… con alguien que no quiera. – al pronunciar estas palabras, el actor pudo suspirar aliviado .

\- Ya me estabas asustando

\- Por que señor Grandchester? – interrogó divertida.

\- No lo se señorita Pecas, dígamelo a mi

\- Yo?

\- Si, usted- respondió siguiéndole el juego .

\- Pues porque… - se llevo una mano al mentón fingiendo pensar – mmm… me rindo, no hay manera de adivinar.

\- Entonces la dejaré con la duda .

\- De acuerdo.

MATRIMONIO, si esa era la palabra, MA-TRI-MO-NIO, esa "simple" palabra, hacia latir desbocado los corazones de nuestros rebeldes. ¿Qué significaba para ellos? Claro está, que más que una promesa de amor, pero ¿estarán consientes de lo que tendrían que luchar para que al final, su amor prevalezca? …

Siguieron platicando y Terry se tuvo que ir ya que mañana sería otro largo día.

 **Al dia siguiente…**

 **Mansión Leagan**

\- Buenos días Sarah

\- Señora Elroy! ¿a que debemos el placer de estar aquí?

\- Veras Sarah, no se como pagarles lo que harán por la escuincla esa de Candice, me alegra aun poder contar con gente digna de portar su apellido como ustedes.

\- Me halaga tía , nosotros lo hacemos por el bienestar de la familia.

\- Lo se y es por eso que necesito decirles que la villa en Lakewood estar preparada solo necesito que Neal vaya al putrefacto lugar donde vive Candice para que le entregue sus actividades de esta semana. Se quedará en la mansión Andrew, yo le otorgare una dama de compañía.

\- Si tía, fue un placer verla.

\- Me retiro Sarah.

\- Gracias tía.

\- No hay de que, ustedes son mi última esperanza …

La señora se despidió y se marchó del lugar de regreso a su solitaria mansión. ¿que caso tenía vivir en paredes de oro, con todos los lujos, si estas más sola que un perro?

 **Hola! Niñas preciosas! Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y como pueden ver esta semana será oficialmente.**

 **SEMANA DE ONE-SHOTS.**

 **Espero y hayan leído el one-shot de** SIN TI **y el de** ORACIONES **. Se que han de decir "¿Por qué UNA COSA TAN CHIQUITA? " .**

 **Era un reto ya que siempre que intentaba hacer un one-shot era de que me extendía y no podía culminarlo felizmente ni darle una buena estructura . Para las que pensaban que un one-shot es más fácil que un fic normal NO ES ASÍ. Tienes que considerar y planear todo previamente para que tenga coherencia, y en el fic normal no, es de que si tienes la idea de como quieres que acabe y quien terminé con quien, etc, etc, pero aquí es como sácate una historia de la manga y que quede bien en un solo capítulo. What … osea?**

Las escritoras que hacen ONE-SHOTS se han ganado MI RESPETO.

 **El inspirarme todos los días para escribir una historia es algo complicado, pero les agradezco ya que gracias a sus reviews y al apoyo que me han dado como lectoras anónimas y más, me impulsa a seguir y a que mi mente éste dispuesta a compartir mis locas ideas con ustedes.**

 **Las quiero demasiado.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas! Como están? No he podido actualizar por lo cual les pido una disculpa. Este 2017 no inició como a mi me hubiera gustado que iniciara. Todo se ha complicado y pues si, me ha afectado, pero no es algo que yo pueda comentar abiertamente, por lo cual llevo guardando mucha cosas, que por el momento no comentaré ya que no quiero contagiarlas de mi aura depresiva.**  
 **Como sea, me agrada volver después de todo, ya estamos a marzo y no tuve oportunidad de darles la bienvenida al 2017…**  
 **Sin mas por el momento… continuamos con esta historia…**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20**  
Temprano en la mañana, lo que pareciese ser un sueño no lo era, y se despertaba risueña y somnolienta nuestra pecosa para entrar a su nada grata pesadilla que ese día le tocaría vivir  
Tratando de despabilarse y buscando hallar algo lindo que vestir, se dirigió a su respectivo ropero donde encontró aquel vestido que le había regalado su querido amigo Albert .  
 _"Quiero a Terry, lo amo, pero… no se … hay algo con Albert… que me resulta… irresistible"_  
Sorprendida por sus pecaminosos pensamientos se reprendió a si misma.  
"C _andy por Dios! Son A-M-I-G-O-S, casi hermanos, no deberías estar pensando en esas cosas! Seguramente el ha de tener por ahí una novia y yo aquí con mis cosas, debo de dejar de pensar en esto, no es sano, ni mucho menos real, solo cariño por convivir con él, eso es todo"_  
Pero el simple hecho de que Albert estuviese con alguien que no fuera ella, le causaba algo terrible en su interior, algo peligroso, apasionante, pero al fin y al cabo, dañino para ella, precisamente , lo que nosotros conocemos como : CELOS  
\- Albert dijo que vendría hoy, asi que cálmate y deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.  
La rubia se alistó para recibir a Albert, y el susodicho se presento en cuanto ella terminó.  
Toc, toc  
\- VOYY!  
\- Alb!... Terry?  
\- Al parecer esperabas a alguien mas , me retiro  
\- No! No te vayas! Pasa  
\- No lo creo conveniente  
\- ¿por qué?  
\- Veo te esmeraste mucho en tu arreglo, supongo esperas a alguien importante, no a un simple actor de Broadway. – dijo con el sarcasmo por sobre todo  
\- ¿Qué dices? Terry, por Dios! Sabes que me importas mucho! Pasa anda, si es verdad que espero a alguien, pero me gusta que vengas a verme  
\- Lo siento pero no quiero hacer mal tercio – dijo como niño berrinchudo  
\- ¿Cuál mal tercio? Terry no seas ridículo! Pasa ya  
\- ¿y si no quiero?  
\- No es que no quieras o no es que TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ENTRES!  
\- Ya dije que no.  
\- TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER! O TE METES O TE METO YO! POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS!  
\- Interrumpo algo? – dijo una profunda voz que ambos sabían perfectamente de quien provenía .  
\- Albert… - dijeron ambos como niños atrapados in fraganti en alguna de sus travesuras .  
\- No, nada importante, te estaba esperando – menciono Candy, haciendo que el joven inglés se indignara " ¿ _Asi que no soy importante? "_  
\- Bueno me siento halagado por que una dama tan bella me espere con tantas ansias - expresó su sentir el rubio con galantería y un guiño, entregándole inmediatamente un ramo de rosas, que puso una boba sonrisa en el rostro de Candy y una línea recta en el de Terry.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Supongo tienen asuntos pendientes así que me retiro, Albert, disculpa mi mala educación- levantó su mano para que esta fuera estrechada correspondiendo el escueto saludo y despedida de Terry.  
\- No es necesario que te marches ¿cierto? – como niña obediente, la pecosa solo asintió.  
\- No lo creo conveniente.  
\- Vamos Terry! Siempre de lobo solitario, ¿acaso no quieres compartir una tarde con viejo amigo? – dentro de la mente de Terry se aglomeraban múltiples opciones de que hacer, pero ninguna le resultaba factible, _"¿Qué hago? Me voy y digo que tengo ensayo, o me quedo y observo todos los movimientos de ambos…?"_  
\- Claro, una tarde con un viejo amigo, supongo no tengo nada que perder. – _"mas que a Candy"_  
\- Por supuesto que no- _"ya que no puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste"_  
Por fin , el necio y testarudo de Terry, entro al departamento, y tal pareciese que ambos hombres hablaban en doble sentido, peleando ambos, por el amor de una mujer.  
\- Bueno ¿Cómo te ha ido Terry?  
\- Bien  
\- Que bien, Candy y yo fuimos a ver el estreno de tu obra  
\- Nunca lo imagine – "obvio nunca lo imaginé, solo estuve un tiempo con Candy y te vi "accidentarte con ella" nada más"  
\- Estas muy serio ¿te sientes mal?  
\- No no estoy bien.  
\- Porque si es asi para que candy te atienda, es una excelente enfermera, justo en este apartamento ella cuidaba de mi muy bien, convivimos mucho tiempo junto, definitivamente el mejor ¿no es asi?... ¿Candy? – ella no respondía , parecía estar en una especie de transe. – Candy ¿tu también te sientes mal?  
\- Creo que le comieron la lengua los ratones ¿cierto pecas? – dicho esta, el inglés se ganó una mirada furtiva por parte de la rubia.  
\- ¿Te sientes bien Candy? – pregunto Albert extrañado, a lo que ella solo asintió.  
\- Estan muy raros los dos ¿Qué les sucede?  
Toc, toc  
Incesantemente tocaban la puerta como si derribarla quisieran, un grito por parte de Candy fue oido  
\- Vooy!  
Pero pese a este, no dejaban de tocar.  
\- Yo voy – se ofreció amablemente el rubio  
\- No! No te molestes, yo voy – se opuso Candy para erguirse e ir a la puerta.  
Como un tipo de intuición, obra del destino, telepatía, milagro divino, o lo que sea, la pecosa abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, dejando entre verse por una rendija.  
Y en cuanto lo hizo, apareció…  
\- Tia abuela! – como un rayo, cerró la puerta, azotándola en las narices de la mujer, y la aseguró.  
Alarmada en sobremanera volteo con los ojos como platos y el rostro pálido, como si un fantasma era el que la había visitado. Deprisa se dirigió al rubio  
\- Albert, es la tía abuela! – chillo  
\- La Tia abuela?! – se levantó rápido para comenzar a planear como salir de eso.  
\- No te puede ver, no aquí, no conmigo! – le dijo, y en eso se acordó de la otra presencia que los veía sin entender nada de la situación. - ¡Y a ti tampoco! – se dirigio a Terry  
\- ¿A mi tampoco que?  
\- ¡A ti tampoco te puede ver!  
\- ¿Quién?  
\- ¡Acaso no prestas atención! La tía abuela!  
\- Hay que actuar rápido. – opinó sabiamente Albert.  
\- Si, ¿traes tu juego de llaves? – pregunto Candy desconcertado a Terry, " _WOWOWOW! Esperen un momento, ¿!ACASO ALBERT TIENE UN JUEGO DE LLAVES DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDYY!?_  
\- Si lo traigo.  
\- Excelente, lleva a Terry a mi cuarto , tu acompáñalo, salgan cuando escuchen una piedra en la ventana ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Si  
\- Cierras el departamento cuando se retiren, y escondes mi juego en "ese lugar".  
\- Ok  
\- Perfecto, bueno , aquí voy.  
Los caballeros fueron al cuarto de Candy y ella, con todo el temple del mundo, fue a la puerta a enfrentar a la mujer mas fría y sin escrúpulos de la tierra: La Tia Abuela Elroy.  
\- Señora Elroy- dijo con voz neutra y sin rastro de sentimiento alguno en su cara, quitando todo parentesco de su vocabulario .  
\- No es de una dama azotar la puerta y dejar a sus visitas en la puerta.  
\- Precisamente, a las VISITAS, no a extraños que vienen a irrumpir la paz de mi morada.  
\- No soy ninguna extraña claro esta, así que…  
\- No discutiré al respecto, mas le recuerdo claro dejó que no tenemos ningún lazo entre nosotras ¿o estoy errada?  
\- No pero muy pronto seremos familia, y no saludarme es una total bajeza y falta de respeto  
\- supongo usted no vino para amonestarme, porque no es clara y me dice la cosas como son  
\- Estas en lo cierto, no vine a amonestarte, pero al parecer si te funciona esa cabeza tuya y no estas tan hueca como parece.  
\- No señora , no me compare con su sobrina porfavor, considero no merezco semejante acusación.  
\- ¿Mi sobrina?! Como te atreves! – en eso levantó la mano para estrellarla en la mejilla de la joven.  
\- No! – Candy reaccionó y le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza- será una mujer muy respetada según usted, mayor de edad, e incluso de sociedad, pero no permitiré que ni usted ni nadie me sobaje de esa manera ¿entendió? Yo también soy un ser humano, y si usted no lo comprende, creo que es hora de que lo vaya haciendo, pero eso si téngalo bien claro, JAMAS! NUNCA MAS! VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LEVANTEN LA MANO! Y si lo hacen, me encargaré de que se arrepientan ¿!ESCUCHÓ!?  
\- Acompáñame  
\- ¿Disculpe?  
\- Dentro de poco te casaras con mi sobrino Neal, necesitas estar preparada, por lo cual te hospedaras en la mansión hasta la boda en Lakewood.  
\- ¿Por qué debería?  
\- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, al menos claro quieras que esto se divulgue.  
Mas sorprendida no podía estar, ahí estaba ella, y él saliendo de su departamento, ambos con sonrisas de bobos, y en la otra mano, un diario, donde se anunciaba la boda de Terry y Susanna.  
\- Creo no te gustaría que a tu amigo se le armara un escándalo por tu culpa verdad.  
\- De… de.. Donde…  
\- ¿De donde las saqué? Ventajas de ser una Andrew  
\- Usted no puede…  
\- Claro que puedo, y no me tientes a hacerlo, es un milagro que mi sobrino se haya fijado en una mujerzuela como tu…  
\- Como puede ser tan cruel.  
\- Como puedes ser tu tan corriente, y no me respondas nada que no me interesa saberlo, acompáñame, no es necesario que traigas tus fachas que acostumbras vestir, en la mansión se te dará todo lo necesario.  
Como manso borreguito, Candy avanzó siguiendo a la Tia abuela, despidiéndose de la relación recuperada entre ella y Terry.  
 _"Adios amor mío, lo hago por nuestro bien, …otra vez"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

\- Perdóname Candy, pero…sabes que lo necesitas, alguna vez lo hizo Anthony, ahora me toca a mi… - _**Plaafff**_! fue el sonido que se escucho al ser estrellada la palma de la pelinegra contra la mejilla pecosa de su casi hermana y amiga.

\- Annie…- Susurro la chica con los ojos cerrados y cristalizados, llevándose su mano a la mejilla roja por el impacto. Las lagrimas corrian por la piel de ambas, pero ninguna emitia sonido alguna.

\- Yo… lo siento…es que …ME DESESPERAS CANDY! ¿COMO PUEDES PERMITIR ESTO?¡TERRY TE AMA!- suspiro - ¿sabes? A veces te desconozco, digo, se supone que tu eres la madura aquí, y te comportas muy DIFERENTE, estas haciendo enrededos entre tu, Terry y para colmo el pobre de ¡Albert!, ¡dime como es eso posible!

\- Yo…

\- Disculpa si me meto en tus cosas, pero lo hago porque ¡me importas! ¡eres mi hermana! Al menos no de sangre pero eres la persona con la que mas tiempo he pasado. Tan solo imagina si los papeles fueran al revés, ¿Cómo te sentirías en el lugar de Terry?, ¿Cómo te sentirías, si Terry se dejara abrazar y besar por ti, pero te dice luego que mejor no, que te apartes?

\- Annie yo…

\- ¡Annie nada! Estas actuando como una total malcriada! A la hora de irte aquel dia del hospital, ¿le preguntaste a Terry que pensaba, que opinaba, que sentia?¿ tan siquiera hablaron las cosas para buscar una solución que los beneficiara a ambos? ¿algo con lo que todos estuvieran bien? ¡solo tomaste decisiones bajo tu propio juicio! ¡NO TE DETUVISTE A PENSAR!, no me parece justo que sacrifiques tu amor por Terry, ni mucho menos que lo obligues a el, a quedarse a lado de alguien que el ¡no quiere!, Ahora, piensa en Albert, sabes perfectamente, que el también te ama…

\- No eso no … el es como mi hermano…

\- Mas hace tiempo que lo dejaste de ver asi ¿o me equivoco?

\- ANNIE! NOO…YOO…

\- Jajaja! No me puedes engañar- su sonrisa termino para volver a ponerse seria. – Albert es un muy buen hombre, no puedes hacerle esto. Deja de jugar ya, y escoge a uno.

\- ¿escoger?

\- Tu mejor que nadie sabes a que me refiero, basta ya de seguir fingiendo que no ocurre nada, deja de ser tan voluble, si bien es cierto que has salido adelante tu sola todo este tiempo, no has aprendido de la vida. No todo es color de rosa, y va a llegar un momento en el que tanto Terry como Albert se van a cansar, y ahora si, te vas a quedar sola, sin tu reblede, y sin tu adorado príncipe.

Annie, había sido su confidente, constantemente intercambiaban cartas sobre lo que vivían cada día. Ambas se apoyaban mutuamente. Si bien Annie siempre fue la hija de papi y mami , el rechazo de Archie la hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, y también la ayudó a madurar.

\- Candy, tu no eres así, tu, eres inteligente, se que estas despechada, pero no eches a perder tu futuro con Terry, o con quien quieras tenerlo, solo, decídete ya, y no tientes al destino, porque de la misma manera en la que Terry llegó, es la misma en la que él se puede ir. Perdón por la cachetada , de verdad, lo siento Candy pero ambas sabemos que era necesario y…

\- Lo se… aclarare todo… con Terry y con Albert.

\- Espero asi sea… y no termines perdiendo a Terry otra vez…

\- ¿y que hay con Susanna?

\- Candy… la vida le dará lo que se merece, si ha sido buena, la vida de encargará de ponerle un hombre bueno a su lado que la cuide, que la ame, no por obligación…

\- Pero ella salvó la vida de Terry y…

\- Si ambas lo sabemos, y se le agradece mucho, mas si regresó a ti es porque te ama, quiere que vuelvas a el. Probablemente ya arreglo todo con Susanna y eres tu la que se bloquea e impide que ambos sean felices!

\- Tienes razón… gracias por tu consejo Annie.

\- No hay de que, pecosa testaruda. – dijo con cariño mientras la abrazaba

\- Chillona. – contraatacó

\- Malcriada.

\- Lo soy.

\- También yo. – ambas rieron traviesas.

 **Dias antes…**

Candy era llevada como rea a la limosina con el emblema de los Leagan.

Se detuvo al quedar frente a su ventana y lanzó varias piedras como había acordado con Albert.

\- ¿Qué haces Candice?

\- Yo… nada.

\- Entonces date prisa.

\- Si

" _Todo sea por limpiar el nombre de los Andrew, y pensar que tendré que sacrificar al pobre de Neal"_

El camino fue un rotundo silencio en el que cada una iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

Se escuchó el golpeteo de las piedras contra la ventana, que por suerte no se había desquebrajado y Albert supo que ya estaban libres.

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación de la susodicha, y se fueron a la sala. Albert iba rumbo a la salida cuando fue detenido por el antebrazo.

\- ¿Porqué tienes una copia del apartamento de Candy?

\- Era nuestro apartamento asi que supongo no hay problema alguno, yo lo compré para ella.

\- ¿Y de dónde rayos sacaste dinero para comprarlo? ¿Eres algún tipo de mafioso o ...

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Terry

\- Porque no me las dices.

\- Simplemente no veo la necesidad de hacerlo.

\- ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

\- Se perfectamente que ya no me ves como uno, sino como un rival para conquistar a Candy.

\- ¿A que te prefieres?

\- Vamos Terry, seis años de diferencia no son en balde entre tu y yo, además no es el momento para que te enteres de estas cosas .

\- ¿y cuando será entonces?

\- Cuando Candy lo decida.

\- Solo algo más… ¿la amas? – pregunto al borde del colapso Terry, espectante a la respuesta de su antiguo amigo y confidente.

\- La amo.

Un puño dio directo en su rostro haciendo que cayera al piso.

\- Sabes que ella me ama

\- No cantes victoria Terruce, - se incorporó - la vida da muchas vueltas y puede que en una de tantas ella se aleje de ti.

\- Ella volverá a mi yo lo se.

\- No lo sabes, ni siquiera sabes que te deparará el día de mañana.

\- Ella jamás te vera como alguien diferente a su hermano.

\- Siempre tan orgulloso – negó con la cabeza – nadie sabe realmente que pudo haber sucedido cuando ella y yo vivíamos solos bajo el mismo techo, incluso puede que el suelo que estas pisando sea testigo de nuestro amor.

\- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! -arremetió con otro golpe al estómago. – Ella me ama, y yo te lo demostraré.

Salió de aquel departamento, caminando tan rápido, y ensimismado en sus propias cavilaciones, que no se fijo con quien había chocado. Ambas personas cayeron al pavimento.

\- ¡Terry! – la chica de muletas, se aferraba gustosa al cuello del actor - ¡Me dijiste que me quedará en Nueva York! ¡Pero te amo demasiado y no pude esperar! ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Porque yo a ti si!

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ahí estaba ella, una jovencita no muy agraciada, pero que ya pisaba el altar. Su familia estaba en quiebra, y no le había quedado de otra mas que casarla con un viejo adinerado que pudiera solventarla. Sus padres ni se despidieron de ella, simplemente la dejaron ir, así sin más, con aquel hombre que prácticamente, la había comprado._

 _La noche de bodas fue traumatizante para ella, y al año, se encontraba dando a luz a su primera hija, Susana Godman, hija de Amanda Marlowe y Patrick Godman, una chiquilla de cabello castaño y ojos azules._

 _Pasaron los años , Susana cumpliría pronto los cuatro años de edad._

 _Estando ella en la cocina , escucho gritos provenientes del cuarto de arriba, Patrick, golpeaba a Susana con su cinturón._

 _\- YAA! YAA! MAMA! – suplicaba la niña_

 _\- QUE LE HACES A LA NIÑA!_

 _\- TU NO TE METAS! – Le grito su marido._

 _Minutos mas tarde, la vida de Susana había culminado por tanto golpe propinado._

 _\- Que le hiciste? … - reclamó con voz casi inaudible._

 _\- Me dijo borracho, yo no soy un borracho._

 _\- Si lo eres! – **Plaaaff**! – un golpe por parte de su marido que la dejó en el suelo._

 _\- Que sea la última vez que te refieres a mi de esa manera!_

 _Su marido tenía problemas de alcoholismo, a diario terminaba con dos botellas de licor. Amanda quedó sollozando en el suelo. Dio la media noche, y junto al cadáver de su hija se encontraba el de su esposo, víctima de apuñaladas por la espalda._

 _Eliminó evidencias y en el velorio de dio a conocer la muerte de su familia como envenenamiento, y ella fingió estar enferma tres largos meses, y finamente cobró la fortuna de su ya difunto marido._

 _Pasaron varios años más, y conoció a un hombre , muy maduro, que le llevaba quince de ventaja. Con el paso del tiempo, ella comenzó a apreciarlo, mas nunca se enamoró, empero el hombre, amándola como ninguno, le propuso matrimonio. Ella aceptó viendo la gran suma de dinero de por medio._

 _Tres años después, una niña de cabellos amarillos y ojos azules , por nombre Susanna, en honor de su antigua hija fallecida de la cual nadir tenía conocimiento, corría por el patio de la mansión en la que se encontraba. Si bien nunca logró enamorarse de su ahora esposo, siempre tuvo un gran respeto y afecto hacia él, no le faltaba nada y vivía tranquila ._

 _Susanna creció, y cumplió trece años, toda una jovencita , mas aun no desarrollaba sus atributos. Una de las amigas de Amanda tenía un hermano, llamado Mathew, que era dos años menor que ella, Amanda. Con el trato y el verse cada vez que Amanda visitaba a su amiga, se fueron conociendo, al punto de que Amanda quedó perdidamente enamorada de Mathew. Lo que ella no sabía era que el era casado y que no tenía ningún tipo de afecto hacia ella, mas que cordialidad y cortesía._

 _Un día como cualquier otro, salieron a recorrer los jardines. Ambos acompañandose mutuamente._

 _\- ¿sabes? Creo que lo nuestro está listo para dar el siguiente paso. – aseguró con el corazón en la mano Amanda, sin saber en lo que se metía._

 _\- ¿lo nuestro? – cuestionó dudoso y confuso Mathew._

 _\- Si, lo nuestro, espere a que fueras tu el que diera el primer paso- le tomó las manos- pero no puedo esperar, mi corazón grita desesperado tu nombre, y yo se que el tuyo también, asi que … te amo – en unos segundos, Amanda ya había asaltado la boca de Mathew. Este, en un rápido movimiento la apartó de sí, y se limpió la boca con su mano._

 _\- Lo siento soy casado, no fue mi intención confundir las cosas, amo a mi esposa, y a mis hijos. – se dio media vuelta y se fue._

 _\- MATHEEEEW! – eso tropezó y cayo al suelo mientras lloraba desgarradoramente -yo te amoo! No me puedes hacer esto! – reclamaba mas para sí, que para el hombre de quien se había enamorado._

 _ **Fin de flashback**._

.

.

Llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood donde ambas mujeres ingresaron.

\- Dorothy! – llamó la mas anciana.

\- Bienvenida Madame.

\- Encárgate de ella, voy a tomar un baño de sales. – ordenó sin siquiera mirar a ninguna de las chicas a su lado.

La mujer se retiró dejando en el umbral a las más jóvenes.

\- Creí que jamás te volvería a ver… - susurró con ojos cristalinos la mucama.

\- Dorothy… - en eso la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando – me alegra verte de nuevo.

\- No es correcto Candy, nos pueden retar, mejor vayamos a tu habitación.

La chica pecosa asintió y juntas ascendieron a la habitación asignada para Candy.

\- Que alegría me da tenerte de nuevo conmigo! Al menos no estaré tan sola después de todo! – mencionó alegre la ojiverde.

\- No, no lo estarás – sonrió – es mas, después del bosque se encuentra la mansión de los Britter, y me pareció escuchar que hace dos días se alojaron en el lugar.

\- ¿eso quiere decir que podré ver a Annie? – pregunto emocionada.

\- Puede ser – dijo divertida Dorothy ante la expresión soñadora de Candy. – pero mientras , debes tomar un baño anda.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy fue despertada por Dorothy.

\- Dormilona como siempre – se mofó de la rubia.

\- Buenos días – saludó frotándose los ojos.

\- Buenos días, aquí tienes tu agenda, la señora Elroy te espera abajo para desayunar, te ayudo a vestirte, y no acepto reclamos Candy, ya sabes.

La mañana transcurrió en actividades y clases de sociedad. Finalmente, se escapó, y se aventuró por el bosque, caminando, sintiendo el aire puro entrar a sus pulmones.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que mi vida se convirtió en esto?

\- Desde que comenzaste a amar a dos personas. – condenó una voz ajena pero apreciada y muy conocida.

\- Annie!

\- Candy …- ambas chicas se fundieron en un abrazo.

\- Que alegría verte!

\- Lo mismo digo… pero ahora si, quiero que me cuentes bien con lujo y detalle, no como en las cartas.

Y al dar detalle de su vida amorosa, la chica pecosa…

\- Perdóname Candy, pero…sabes que lo necesitas, alguna vez lo hizo Anthony, ahora me toca a mi… - _**Plaafff**_!

… Terminó con una cachetada en su mejilla , que varios capítulos atrás, algunas le quisimos dar…

* * *

 **He aquí el "ya veran porque". Solo una cosa mas, nada en mis fics sucede porque sí, estense tranquilas con los personajes , aunque a veces se les bote la canica, siempre serán Candy y Terry, nuestros rebeldes consentidos**

 **Agradecimientos a :**

AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Alexa Monnie, Aneliz.a.c-97, Astana, CORAZONMOSHO, CandyLove2, CandyParra, CandyTerri, Dajimar, Dayma Graham, Dora376, IQS, Karla Grandchester A, Liz Grandchester, Lorelai14, Maquig, Patty306, Sol Grandchester, Sylvieneu, Veronica714, apy grandchester, brendarvazquez, gabyleyva9999, la chinita, litzie, madetom, mixie07, .31105674, .5059601, patmor, sakura-sgf, skarllet northman, sony77, xiory, xknda73, Ammii Morrigan, Angel del amor prohibido, Magda Vidal, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, carol jeniffer Grandchester, lively jing, mgoh, Blanca G, Aurora, Maritza, Angye, Marina W, dianley, bibi grandchester.

 **Y a cuatro Guest, gracias a ustedes también.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


End file.
